Locked Luck
by Songbird Glitch
Summary: Being sealed tight in a customized suit for the week due their ignorant belief in the superstitions, Lincoln opted to find any means necessary to break free with no chance of waiting. Although, using all the skills and knowledge he once learned from his family, it's time to plan and put it in use against them, but will his plan hurt them or himself in the process?
1. open suit- intro part one

**Hello, I am Songbird, and this is my first fanfic story of the episode of "No Such Luck". I know there's a lot of fanfic stories with same topic of the episode, seeing how horrible that episode still is, but we all know it's never going to stop other future writers to make one of their own. I want to make a well planned out story to express my own thought of my story.**

 **Plus, I like to give thanks to Bh3234729 for the cover art, even though I bragged him make me one since we're related, but I convinced him to make me a cover art.**

 **This is Locked Luck, part one (its going to be a long intro), I hope you enjoy.**

"C'mon, Lori, I really need to go" the white-haired child begged for her sister to grant him entrance to the bathroom. Unable to hold his waste any longer. But she rejected.

"No, we can't risk having you taking off the suit" afraid of her brother without her suit as her sisters who came upstairs with their normal clothing on while they each hold their bathing suits. They Waldo hear the whole thing from the stairs. "if you really need to go then why didn't you go on the beach?" Lori asked, rolling her eyes to point the obvious.

"The stalls are unclean and I didn't need to go that time until now!" Couldn't hold much longer and begins to repeatedly jump evermore. "I'm about to explode!" Begin for another time but Lana response was not what he wants to hear.

"Go outside, do your business out there" Lana advice and the others agreed, except Lincoln. Feeling that it's not right to do his business outside, and there's another problem.

"But I need to go number two, I can't defecate outside" he declined Lana's advice, but she also gave another advice.

"Why not dig a hole and take a dump, I always do that most of the time" she said with pride while others gagged in the thought of defecating outside was very unpleasant to imagine.

Lincoln gagged "Gross, I'm not doing that!" his sisters except Lana also have the same thought and agreement at first, but thinking the possibility of their brother without a suit could be dangerous to the house and their well being.

"Well, you don't any other choice, go outside" Lori pointed to the stairs, expecting him to leave and do his business outside. Although, Lincoln had an idea.

"Why don't I go to Clyde's house then?"

"negative, the place is too far away and we need your good luck here in this area." Lisa stated her claim, seeing how his brother could raise her chances of creating a well-built experiment without the risk of impact blast of miscalculating tests. The rest agreed to keep their brother in close range with the house, and with their range as well.

"You all can't be serious"

"Well you're out of _luck_ , hahaha, get it" luan laugh as the rest of the siblings groan in annoyance. Lincoln could not take the option to defecate outside, but another idea came to his head and begins to smile and walk down the hall "ok, I'll go outside and take a poop, but one of you have to clean it up" Lincoln said. With the jolt of eyes and a sudden surprise, his sisters decline.

"What, there is no way we're doing that!" Lori scowled but later gagged, the rest agreed. "You do that"

"Ok, you wouldn't mind if I get the suit ruin, and let it have that smell. actually, I don't think I can make it outside so I might as well soil myself in this suit" Lincoln smiled as he took another step to the stairs, but later stopped with Luna grabbing by his tail. Having him around the house with a smelly suit would be unpleasant to live with and might taint the lucky suit.

"Wait dude, don't go!" she then grabs Lincoln and runs back to the restroom. Kicking the door open and tossed Lincoln inside, regardless of the brutal impact to the floor he was protected by the fabric material in with is made in the suit. Slamming the door shut to give the boy some privacy.

Lincoln's strategy work, but not he expected from their response, still he succeeded. He got up from the ground and starts taking off the head. The cold air hit his face and the satisfaction of able to breathe and smell something other than his body odor and stenchy sweat. Taking off the body of the squirrel suit and the cold air hit his sweaty back and chest. The weight of the suit was now off his shoulders and he could move freely and do his business, although he didn't wear his normal clothing but only his PJs. "Finally" he said with a smile.

On the other side of the door, the loud sisters headed to their rooms to put away their bathing suits and belongings that they brought to make their beach day a lot of fun. Inside the room of the athlete and the young goth, the sisters placed their belongings in their proper place. Lucy places her black umbrella back to the closet and Lynn places her tennis ball under her bed. "Lynn, do you think the suit would wear off?" Lucy asked. Without any hesitation, Lynn jumps on her bed and take out a baseball off her pillow.

"Well yeah, but don't worry, Leni could patch away some rips and scratches if-"

"No that's not what I meant, will the luck in the suit would wear off, or will Lincoln's bad luck wear off?" unsure if her brothers suit could last anymore of the fortune power to keep them safe from Lincoln's bad luck, or whether the suit would give him good luck to cleanse and clean his bad luck.

"I don't know, it's best if Lincoln stays in his suit for all of us, and it's for his own good" Lynn stated as she grabs her glove and bat from her closet. Thinking if Lincoln is now their good luck charm and his fortune around the house could decrease Lynn's chances of breaking any windows when she practices in the backyard.

"Hmmm, do you think his luck could increase my chances to contact a spirit, I tried to speak a lost soul but I didn't have any luck of making contact?" she asked but Lynn chuckled to her response.

"Ghosts are not real, just like Lincolns dumb "ARRGH" show, just another sad dude who wasted his career in "ghost hunting"" she explains as she shakes her bat to lucy "sports are the most important career to go with" she later left the room, leaving lucy wondering if Lincoln's luck were caused by a supernatural spirits. But that thought was later interrupted as her dad called all of them with a special news.

"Girls, who want to go to Dairyland!?" Lynn Sr. yelled out with excitement, causing the whole hallway to be filled with excited screams and cheers. Lucy looks around the room to see if there wasn't anyone to see her smile and cheer. From her room, she could hear Lynn Jr. running down the hall and to the bathroom. Loud knocks were also heard.

"LINCOLN, we need your luck to make this experience more awesome!"

"What? Wait, I'm almost finished"

"No, we need you now!" Lynn yelled in desperation when the sound of hard kicks and punches are heard until the door finally open….

"AHHHHHH, LYNN GET OUT!"

"AHHHHHH, IM SORRY!"

* * *

Heading to the entrance of the amusement park wear the line is far and wide, not even time could speed the processes with the boredom that kills the speed. Only eight people and three family groups away to reach the booth. Yet the time is limited to the amount is spent to have in the park.

"We should've come here early if the line was this long" Lincoln comment the situation from where they're in. boredom consumed his experience and the long time of standing in line in the hot sun was enough to cook what's inside the suit, which is himself. Sweat and moisture were exiting his body and made contact with his suit making it uncomfortable for the boy.

"Well if you didn't take off the suit to go to the bathroom, we wouldn't be standing in the stupid line." Lola stated as she too was impatient to stand in this line. Without a doubt, she knew that Lincoln's bad luck affected their time and chances to enter the park. "Because of your bad luck we could have come here on time and riding those rides" she pointed at the ride where people sat in chairs attached to a chain in which it takes you around in a circle.

"Really...you think I'm still bad luck and I did this?" he asked in annoyance. To think that his luck had to do anything about their situation. Without any hesitation to respond his question they quickly replied to a union. "Yes!"

From that response, Lincoln gave them the look of "really?" as if it was obviously dumb. He later realized that his suit is beginning to soak up with sweat and the stench of BO, making the suit wet and uncomfortable to wear. He wasn't concerned or bothered, the suit took all of his body moisture where he feels dehydrated. "Do any of you brought water or something to drink?" Lincoln asked as he spotted Lori with a bottle of water in her hand. Yet half empty, it was enough to make the boy satisfied and help him hydrate. Lori heard his question and decided to pass the water bottle to the squirrel suited boy.

"Here" Lori said as Lincoln grabbed the bottle and later thanked her. Uncapping the bottle and lifts his head suit. But just as he was nearly exposing his mouth he felt something pushing his headpiece back down to cover back his whole head again.

"Hold it, son, we don't want your bad luck to leak out and make the line take any longer." his father explain as Lincoln felt disappointed with his father's decision. Seeing how the open bottle is in his hands he decided to drink it, but with the mouthpiece that has a squirrel buck tooth that blocked the bottle from his actual mouth cause the water to spill between the outer shell of the suit and the inside. He self the water passed his mouth and run down his face then neck. Giving another try but failed, leaving him a soaked suit to wear around the park. "Great" Lincoln muttered in disappointment.

"Hey Lincoln!" a familiar voice was spoken. Lincoln knew who that voice belonged. Looking to the back of the line he sees Clyde waving his hands, but that wave came to a halt as he looked to be confused. Seeing his best friend wearing a squirrel suit to the park is something that made the child asking himself if there is a reason to wear the suit to the park. A job? An event?

"Oh, hey!" Lincoln waved. Clyde walks towards his best friend, passing through the line and closer to Lincoln's position were up close he could see the wet spots on the suit.

"Uh, Lincoln, why are you wearing Lynn's team squirrel mascot suit?" Clyde asked but just as Lincoln could respond to his question, Lynn intercepted.

"Because he's bad luck, the suit makes him good luck now."

Clyde found this odd, but he shrugged since Lynn could be no brains and her statement could be something else. "Its cool how we're going to Dairyland together"

"I know right, hey, do you wanna ride the Milk Shaker?" Lincoln asked

"Heck yeah, hey can we stand behind you?"

"We?" Lincoln asked with a brow raised from the other. Clyde calls out from the spot he once was and later appear Howard and Harold, and came to wear their son was now standing.

"Lincoln, is that you?" Howard asked seeing how their son's close friend is wearing a squirrel suit, even Harold felt the same confusion.

"Yeah it's me, I'm in this suit because my family thinks I'm bad luck" he replied. The fathers laughed at his response, thinking he made a joke just like the one from his visit explaining about frozen microwaved food.

"Oh Lincoln, still the funny kid you are" Harold chuckled. Lincoln knew they wouldn't believe what he had to explain, but he took that thought away and focused on their presence.

"so you're all here for Dairyland too?"

"Yeah, my dads thought it would be great to have some fun time after a long hard work from chores, so we thought of going to Dairyland" Clyde replied

"Yes, Dr. Lopez said after a long hard work, we need to treat ourselves with an activity to spend some time together as a family" Harold explains "since we are going to an amusement park we bought a bottle of hand sanitizer and germ-kill spray for Clyde, the park can be filled with many possible bacteria and dangerous germs"

"Especially in the restrooms" Howard added, Harold agreed. Lincoln could tell Clyde's dads really are an overprotective and very concern parents to their son. Just like the day of their sleepover when the gave him the humidifier, dehumidifier, medication, and a picture of the whole family.

"Lincoln, we're next!" Lola calls out as Lincoln looks around and notice the line was now short for apparent reasons. The group heads up the booth and paid their way to enter. Later the whole family scattered to do their separate ways. Looking around, Lincoln could tell this was going to be a day with his best friend to have a well time.

"Lincoln, if we hurry to the Milk Shake we might be in a short line" Clyde said as he pointed to the ride they attend to go. Lincoln remember the ride very clearly when he and Lana got tickets from Lana's winning pageant prize. Although he wasn't happy when his mouth was open when the impact of someone's vomit came contact to his face.

With a smile, he agreed, but right before he could move another step, he felt something grabbed his shoulders. "Wait, Lincoln, I need your luck to win this amazing cook-off competition" his dad explained, pointing at a large white tent with a sign on the front that contains an image of Tippy the cow holding a large pot, and reads dairyland chili cook-off competition. Lincoln was disappointed to participate in his father's competition.

"But, dad, I'm going to the Milk Shaker ride with Clyde, can't I go for one ride?" Lincoln said, but his father didn't agree.

"Sorry son, but the competition's registration will be over soon. The grand winning prize is two all season pass to Dairyland entrance for the whole year, and I get to meet Timothy McCole face to face!" he said with excitement.

"But, dad, I… did you say two season passes to dairyland park?" he asked as the thought of the passes could be his if he wins the cook-off.

"Yes, and meet Timothy McCole!" he explains. Lincoln wanted to spend some time with Clyde to ride the Milk Shaker, but the thought of the passes to come back to park at any time was much too satisfied the boy, even Clyde since he heard the whole thing.

"That's amazing!" the duo friends said in union, but Lincoln wanted to make sure of something. "Dad, so if you win, can I have the passes?"

Without listening to his sons question as he sees a pair of cooks heading inside the tent, causing him to draw Lincoln by the tail of the suit "Yeah, sure, whatever you want, now let's go!" he said as he speed walks to his destination, while Lincoln fell and was dragged by his tail and scrapped by his bottom. He didn't mind at first since the thought of winning the tickets was his only priority.

"Alright, now dad, what do I do?" he asked. Expecting he might have a part to his father's role in this competition.

"Nothing, just take an empty seat and let your luck do the thing" he explains his purpose in this event. Lincoln didn't like this response from his father, but if it meant to win the pass, it might be worth it. On the upside of this, the event takes place in a large tent where no sun rays could make his suit anymore hotter but he so wrong. Just as they entered the tent, the number of grills and open areas of the roof (to let the smoke out) made the place feel like an oven. The place a lot warmer than outside, the light sun rays from the open areas of the roof made the place feel raise the temperature to point of a greenhouse.

"Dad, this place really boiling me" he explains. The suit made it more difficult for the boy to get used to, and the air is rather hard to breathe.

 **End of part one...**


	2. Common problems- intro part two

**"Your insults are like the wind beneath my cape; they only lift me higher!" - Lincoln loud, Sleuth or Consequences episode.**

 **I did make a mistake in the summery and gave you the wrong idea, but I made sure its all fixed and taken care of. I don't intend to make a torture fic, yes its somewhat cruel to "lock" Lincoln in his suit, but not forever. Neither am I writing about his sisters to purposely lock him forever either, since there would be flaws, such as bathroom errors, bathing errors, all those. I might spoil the next chapter, but I don't intend to make the sisters to lock him for their needs, selfishness, fright, or necessities.**

 **Unlike other NSL fanfics that are around the internet (no offense, and sorry if I offended some writers), I don't intend to make the family cruel or mean at first for his "luck". That might sound mean in some ways but I don't like to write about his sisters being cruel or mean, if so, I'm following their accurate behavior from the show, instead of out of character that does not follow their personalities. plus, i don't intend to make this story about lost and gaining love and trust, like whats a person worth by ThatEngineer (awesome story) rather a way which is is accurate to my goal and i don't tend to tell you all what that is, not yet.**

 **i thank Frost115 for understanding my rights to make a story of my choosing.**

 **Sure is another NSL and we're all sick of it, but i don't care if you all criticize mine. Might as well consider myself as Luan loud who made you all groan over what i have to say, aka wrote, and i'm ok with it.**

 **Forgive me, Thank you, and Goodbye.**

Giving their own section and table was something they expect to be receiving. A plastic table, a small cylinder grill, a bag of coal, pot, a variety of fresh produce, lighter, and kitchen appliance. Convincing his father to cook and participate instead of sitting and be cooked alive, an agreement was made that benefited the boy.

"Why are there grills in here, I thought it was a chili cook-off?" Lincoln asked. Looking around, he found it really odd to see grills instead of stoves or mini electric stove to place the large pots. His father also found it quite off as well. Did he misread the flyer? A feminine voice came from behind and explained the small child, seeing how she was all dress in a suit, Tippy suit. Although getting over the fear of the costume since the day of voting and debating between two vacations, after a run in with Tippy detailed as a zombie cow, aka "mad cow" but told it was lucy in disguise so the fear and experience were off his shoulders.

"Budget cuts, kid" she explained. The park might be a place for entertainment and events but not the key to wealth and be looking for ways to save the currency. "This stupid park is literally cheap, so they resort to grills instead of the electrical stove" the woman sounded irritated with the place, and she doesn't seem to enjoy her job dressed as an amusement park mascot. But that voice, it sounded familiar to the young boy, although, he couldn't make out who it is.

"Wow, so we have to work with grills to make chili?" Lynn Sr. asked, sounding surprised to hear the budget cuts for the event and only using grills to heat up the pots.

"I'm afraid so" she said as she lifts her shoulders for a few seconds. Answered to Lincoln's question, she didn't notice the squirrel suit the boy is wearing. Raising a brow and wondering for the presence of his appearance. "What's with the suit, are you wearing a restaurant's mascot to promote the company?"

"No, he's just bad luck, the suit makes him lucky now" Lynn Sr. explained quickly before his son could answer. The lady raised a brow but later shrugged thinking it was some kind of silly joke. "Ok, funny" she muttered and exits the large tent to continue her job: going to the park and act playfully to the children.

This leaves Lincoln and his father looking back at the grill for a few seconds, thinking how to work with the things that are giving to compete. "So...uh... I guess I put in some coal and… probably place this pot here?" he pointed the top part of the grill, unsure of this situation given.

40 minutes later…

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere!" Lynn Sr said with excitement and confidence, watching the pot heated with the proper amount of coal placed to match its proper temperature. The chili inside the pot emitted some spicy odor into the air and it made clear to his mind that it's well made. "You smell that Lincoln? That's real cooking...Lincoln?" he didn't get any response from his son and once he turns around looks around he noticed Lincoln laying on the ground on his back. The suit seemed to be soaked with sweat in its back.

He seemed to be exhausted and tired after the long exposure to the heat rays emitted inside the tent "Oh...that's...great dad... I can smell the...spice from...down here...can I go outside, I'm being... cooked alive in this suit like your… pot of chili?" he asked as each breath and word out of his mouth was difficult for the child to perform. His lungs filled his heat and body raised from his normal temperature. His father began to worry to not notice the effect of bringing him in the tent without being aware of his state. "oh, sure, go ahead, I didn't realize you're overheating in here" he said. He grabbed his sweaty fabric hand and pulled him up to get him on his feet.

"Thanks, uh, can I have five bucks, I don't have money in this suit" he asked. Considering how his suit contains no pockets and he hasn't gotten any amount of his savings from his room since it's been boarded up, along with his chance to change clothing from PJs to his normal clothing, but that chance was cut by this event.

"Sure" pulling out a five out of his wallet and hands it to his son. With that, he thanked and left out of the tent, and noticed that the area from outside that in the tent is cooler. This made Lincoln happy to know how the temperature is lowered, but that doesn't mean he is completely regulated to his body temperature. Looking around where the rides and booths could be seen, yet there is an option to choose with the variety of drinks. Fruit punch, juice, water, lemonade, soda, etc.

"Hmmmm….water...or...lemonade?" unsure what to choose after walking through the booths, but that process of choosing was cut off by strong tug from his tail. He looks around and noticed it was his sister, Lynn, with the look of confidence.

"Hey, Lincoln, do you got time to spare?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lincoln asked. Thinking she might ask for a favor for his suit that his sisters claim for "good luck".

"Good, I need you to stand next to me while I win the balloon dart game booth something." Lynn explained her reasons to bring his brother and his so call "luck" to increase her chance to win. Although the boy hesitated when his objective was to get a refreshment to cool his body temperature.

"Can I get something to drink first?" he asked as he motions his arms and points his suit all around the suit, showing the sweat spots covered in some areas. Lynn felt concerned about his situation in the suit. Sure the suit kept his bad luck contained inside, but she didn't realize how it was affecting him. An idea came to her, remembering that the game booth is next to a large lemonade stand with a large drink for a cheap price.

"Actually, there's a lemonade stand next to the game booth, how about you get a lemonade drink and I play at the same time?" she explained with a reassuring smile. Seeing how uncomfortable he is in because of the suit, and unsatisfied with his experience in the park with the blazing heat. With that, he gladly agreed and headed to the booth and stand. From there, Lynn started to get a winning spree, and Lincoln bought a lemonade drink with a large straw, seeing how his suit cant fit any food or drink, it was best to use a straw to fit through the mouth.

After winning another round, she began to cheer on her seventh victory "YEAH, go, Lynn, go, Lynn, who's the best? This girl!" she pointed herself with both her thumbs and begins to dance and shake her tooshie. Having to make the same victory dance she makes when winning against her siblings in a competition, regardless of the day when all the items in the house were sold, but she and her family danced dispute the grounding before that.

When her dance is finished, she was given her seventh stuffed bear, and a handful to carry. She later thought of Lincoln might be able to carry the three, but looking around he was nowhere to be seen until another three minutes of searching through the park he found him sitting alone on a large red bench. Happy to find him but she noticed he was not happy either, rather feeling sluggish. After reaching her destination, she asked what bothered him.

"Hey, you ok, you don't look happy." she asked as she placed her winnings next to his right and sat by his left. Lincoln gave a small sigh, and his response was surprising.

"Am I going to wear this suit all the time?" he said. Wearing the suit was difficult to get used to after knowing how his sisters can be capable of, but he knew how they would all be if he takes it off or refused.

"What kind of question is that of course you will, I mean, you have to or your bad luck could cause something bad" she explained with a fit of concern. But she could tell that her brother didn't like that respond at all, and he was now sluggish and gloomier than before as if it bothered him. "No...i… look, I get it, you don't like to be in that suit, we don't either" she meat by all of the sisters.

"So you understand what I'm going through?" he asked. Seeing upset Lincoln was after hearing her words. She could tell there was a disappointment in his tone.

"No I don't, but i...actually, WE understand that it's not your fault that you're bad luck, and you didn't ask for this to happen." she said with a small smile. "But that doesn't mean you're going to wear that suit for your whole life, that would be very wrong of us to do that to you"

'Why does it feel like I'm going to wear it for a while' he thought to himself. "How do I know you're not lying?" he asked.

"Lisa and I talked about this, she said you're going to wear that suit for a week and we'll see where this all goes" she assured her brother that his problems with the suit will be temporary. "Don't worry, you won't be in there like forever"

"Feels like I'm in some animal cage while I wear a leash to be dragged around where you all want me to be, is that my role in this suit?" he asked. Again, feeling sluggish, but his sister was surprised to hear this from her brother. Sure he's bad luck without the suit, but she didn't realize how it changed his mood. it's going to be very hard to live within a week when he's not comfortable. Seeing similarities when they all made a bet to give up their habits between Lincoln and his sisters: Wearing pants while reading comics is unsuitable for his need just as wearing the suit and staying outside in the heat is extremely unsuitable for a kid this young.

"No, we…" unsure how to respond to his sentence with the feeling of guilt in her gut after looking at her brother with a sluggish look and tone. But an idea came to her head instantly and she grew a smile "Tell you what, why not at seven thirty, we all play at the new arcade on the other side of the park, or anything you want?" she said, doing her best to keep the boy happy and distract his thought from the less benefit of the suit. With that, Lincoln grew a smile and felt this might not be so bad to spend the rest of his time in the suit alone, sure Clyde is here but he is somewhere around the crowded park where the chances of finding him are low.

"Ok" he said with an energetic tone, and this made Lynn happy.

"There's the energy I know!" she gave a light punch to his shoulder, admiring his confidence and energy. Arcade and gaming are his things and when there's a mention of those subject, he is up for it. She grabs her winning prizes and heads off to vanzilla to place her bears. "I'll be back"

"Hey Lynn" he spoke to stop his sister from her track. To a halt and looks back to see what he needed to say. "Thanks" he smiled. Lynn also smiled.

"No problem" after that she walked off, leaving Lincoln by himself and with his own thoughts. Until those thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"May I sit next to you?" that voice, he recognize somewhere but wasn't sure it was. Turning to his right and there stood Tippy, the amusement park mascot. The same person who informed about the park's cheap cuts but right now she looks to be holding a paper bag with a burpin' burger symbol on the front. Without any hesitation, he moves to his left and provided space for the employe.

"Thanks" she kindly responded as she took a seat and took off the headpiece from her costume, and it surprised Lincoln to see who it was.

"Carol?" he asked as he recognizes her from the day when asked to take a family photo to replace Lori if she refused. She does not seem happy or even looks happy with the fizzy, messy hair and sweat around her forehead. Confused to hear the boy who recognized who she was, but she couldn't recall anyone who is this young. "Yeah, that's me, how do you know my name?"

Pulling off his own headpiece from his squirrel costume and revealed his face. "It's me, the one who invited you to play as Lori for a family photo" he smiled.

"Oh, your Lori's little brother, Franklin." she assumed his identity but well in his name.

"It's Lincoln" he corrected her mistake.

"Right, Lincoln, sorry" she apologies her mistake.

"It's fine, so you're working at Dairyland?" he asked. Seeing how she wears Tippy the cow costume.

She rolled her eyes in irritation "yeah, the worst job and part I'm in, "your application fits with the Tippy roll" my boss said "wear it and don't take off, its bad for business" he said" she said in a mocking tone to make fun of her boss. Seeing how she's overheated inside the costume over the hot summer sun, he could relate to her problem and situation.

"Let me guess, you are overheated in that suit, right?" he assumed seeing how her forehead is drenched with sweat.

"Yep, and this suit stinks with body odor" she gagged after that. Looking back to the boy she could tell he is going through the same problem, unsure of his reasons to wear the suit, although his father said he was bad luck but she found it very unlikely. "I guess we have the same problems."

"Yep, I'm not allowed to take off the headpiece or my "bad luck" might cause harm than good" he quoted those two words in annoyance and irritation to be labeled as such words.

"Huh, same here, cant take off the suit or otherwise it scares the kids and be bad for business" she recalled those statement from her boss. "I just wanted to get some break-time from all this activity: running around and be told where and when to go to take pictures with family and children, act playful to the kid, and promote and stand out to the company. But no, I have to come home smelling like someone threw up on me, and exhausted with aching muscles!" she explained with frustration.

This all sounded familiar to the young boy, he had to be dragged away from his time and be overheated out in the sun for a while. His suit is somewhat heavy and it's exhausting to move and get used to. Although, one question popped into his head. "Why don't you just quit and work somewhere else?" he asked

"I wish that could be easy, but my parents would just be upset if I just quit and look for another job, they don't appreciate me being "lazy" on the computer to place my application for another workplace and wait for a response" she sounded annoyed when she mentions her parents. It was unlikely to see Carol be in this situation, knowing how she acts perfect in her modern life, but not all are what they seemed from their hidden problems.

"I'm sorry, my sister slammed the door on you, hope it didn't create any bad blood between us" he apologizes after witnessing his sister, Lori, slamming the door in front of her, also for wasting her time to get to the house.

"Nah, you and I are cool" she smiled as she took out a burger from the paper bag and took a bite. Lincoln was relieved to hear that, even from Lori's enemy or disliked person, seeing how most of his classmates were not key to being social to Lincoln, not after his sister's action. Such as the sleep over that caused his social life to lower himself because of his sisters who drove his classmates away in fear with their habits. Lisa looking for a test subject and scared his classmate out the door, Lana and her pet, Diablo who suffocated another and chased him away, and Lola and her makeup habit who chased away Liam. now most kept their distance, except Liam for apparent reasons. "But your sister and I are not cool, not after the door slam which was rude, sorry"

"Its fine, I can't do anything about it and I don't attend to." he lifts his shoulders for a few seconds "plus, she wouldn't be happy if I try" he explained, knowing how his sister could be when tampering with her social life, especially when it involves the people she dislikes. Like her fight with Leni over a dress, which he knew he shouldn't be involved and mess with the sister fight protocol, but got her mad reaction after his aid and help. But he felt there were some flaws in the protocol.

"Thanks for understanding"

"There you are, I was looking all around the park for you" Lincoln looked to his right and noticed Clyde standing next to him. He seemed to be waiting for Lincoln to ride the Milk Shaker together, but after the time passed and nowhere to be found inside the tent, he decided to go to the park. "The line is already short, if we make it, we might be four feet away in line!" he claimed and that caused the boy to jump out of the bent and stand on two feet with excitement.

"Then let's go" he said as he held the headpiece on his left arm and speed walk away, but came to a halt to say his goodbyes to Carol. "Oh, it was nice talking to you, see yah"

"It was nice meeting you too" she waved as she watched the boy leave. Left alone to eat in peace, but that came to a halt when a yell came to her ears.

"CAROL, back to work!"

"Oh come on, that was like five minutes!" she yelled. "I only had one bite of my burger, what happened to my fifteen-minute break!?"

"Sorry, but time is money!"

"ugh!"


	3. Wager- intro part three

**Yep, i'm still in the intro, but i promise the next chapter will be the last intro. i just don't want to make 6k words for the chapter, especially in the intro.**

 **This chapter will come as a surprise, yet i feel as if the end of this, you would all map out the idea for the next chapter with the wrong idea, just saying. I thought Bobby would be a good choice to wearing the Tippy costume, but i realized Carol would be the perfect... "insurance policy" ...its a play on words, cant get into details.**

 **Moving on...**

After the Milk Shaker ride, Lincoln and Clyde quickly headed to the restroom to clean off the emesis (vomit) on their faces. "That was a horrible idea…" Clyde said. Making another gag sound after regretting the decision to ride the Milk Shaker.

"Yeah, note to self, never open your mouth when chunks are about to hit your face" he replied. Both closes friends spent nearly an hour of washing the emesis off their faces, hair, and clothing. Although this is their second worst of being smudged with any bodily fluids, since the number one rank with Lily's full diaper struck the fan, while Clyde and Lincoln had the front row seat to experience the "blast".

Clyde kept the faucet on and took out his toothbrush to wash the vomit off his mouth "Ugh, that was nasty, I think the guy behind me had cheese fries two hours ago"

"I wish I had my headpiece on" Lincoln said, having to admit the less desire of the suit, but he wished the suit were to be ruin and tossed away. Though the effect of that plan could put him outside again for the night, he is not willing to be locked outside to be experiencing the cold weather and possibly be shunned by Charles.

Later the duo left the restroom with the accomplishment of clean clothing and suit, face, and mouth. The fact that Clyde intentionally sprayed the whole bathroom with germ-kill spray before the clean up was somewhat helpful after seeing the stalls filled with many feces. While he still holds the headpiece on his left hand, he assumed if his sisters are not within visual range he might as well take the moment to smell the fresh air.

"So what next, me and my dads are her until ten, and it's seven twenty." Clyde asked. His dads can be strict with time and the day where his watch shows ten, that's where his dads go full-on panic if not with their son. Lincoln thought for a moment but realized his sister promised to play the arcade with him at seven thirty. That struck an idea.

"How about the new arcade place across the park" Lincoln suggested as his friend gave a smile and nod of agreement. But the thought of his sisters coming to the arcade and later seeing his brother without the headpiece would cause some serious problems, so without a wait, he placed the headpiece back and walked with Clyde to their destination. Confused to see his friend wearing a suit, he asked again, since Lynn intervened.

"Again, what with the suit?" Clyde asked, but he could tell there was a sigh, not any other sigh such as Lucy, but rather a moral distaste.

"Well I'm in this thing because my sister thinks I'm "bad luck", but I'm not, it was just some lie...that somehow… got out of hand" he nervously explained, remembering how he ended up making a mistake that caused himself to get in many problems. He should have known what his sisters were capable of if he tried to come up an idea against them. Such as the ear sound canceller, that caused Lola to teach him a lesson.

Confused to hear his explanation as he raised a brow and possibly thought it's some kind of joke. "Huh?"

He realized it was a less accurate explanation, so he has to explain the whole thing from the beginning. "Alright, where best to start?"

5 minutes…

"That's horrible!" Clyde was shocked to hear his story and reasons to wear the suit, well none are good reasons. Yet he felt disgusted to know how his sisters were to put their brother in such ill profound position.

"Yep, I wish this could all be sorted out, but I'm afraid my sisters would do something reckless and I don't want them to go berserk if I told them the truth." the fact that Clyde understood this situation quite clearly, similar to his problem with the "sister fight protocol" they both knew how it might all go if Lincoln were to confront and confess. Getting out of their activity is far worse than having to block the sound his sister's discussion from his ears.

The discussion lasted through the long walk as they have already reached their way to the arcade. The building has a large open entrance where the whole front wall is wide open, and it's what anyone would expect from any ordinary arcade, games, claw machine, coin-operated entertainment machine, and many. The difference between the others and this one was that it contains the many varieties of choice beyond there recollection.

"Woah...this looks amazing!" Clyde was astonished to see what lay in front of his own eyes.

"So, which one do you-" his words were cut off as the voice of his sister came to his ears from behind.

"Hey, Lincoln!" Lori waved with her left hand while she held Lily with her right. She was not alone as the whole siblings came along to spend the rest of the day with their brother. Just as they came Clyde noticed Lori and began to jolt his eyes.

"L-L-L-Lori?" he stuttered as his nose began to bleed and fall to the ground unconscious.

"Ok, my buddy is out of service for the whole day." Lincoln said with sarcasm, yet the sun came to a position of a sunset, causing the park to light up a few lights to last the time for the people. Just as his sisters got to their brother, they knew the situation quite well, having many worried faces, but most were concerns. Not Lisa, since she doesn't believe in human emotions, but she greatly understands his effects.

"Lincoln, Lynn told us what you were feeling, and we're sorry we didn't notice how the suit was affecting you, but that doesn't mean we're going to leave you in distress." Lori said just as Lily patted his face of the headpiece, Lincoln felt rather happy to know how much concern they have for his gloomy mood.

"Does that mean I can take off the suit?" he said with a smile, but that smile came to a frown.

"Sorry dude, but we cant be sure if it's safe" Luna claimed, and all agreed, but lincoln did not felt the same with their agreement. "Hey don't be feeling down, let's get on gaming to cheer you up, bro!" she yelled with the energy of a musician, and rest came with a cheer. Hesitated for a moment to come up with a thought, but realized their passion for him.

"Hmmm, ok, but can you all help me with Clyde, I don't want him to miss the fun" he points to his unconscious friend who laid on the ground with the small puddle of his own blood.

"Oh"

Time passes when the entertainment and bonding between siblings were somewhat healing his down mood. Some sisters scattered or took separate ways to go around the arcade, but at times they usually come back to be with their brother. Seeing how they were able to heighten his mood from a nightmare he experienced when he had brothers instead of sisters. Skeeball, basketball, whack a mole, air hockey, basically many machines that were beyond their knowledge and recognition. Every ticket was earned and won by every game machine around the whole arcade, thinking Lincoln's luck were given the high chance, and the satisfaction of all games was complete in a win. Although the kids in the arcade were puzzled to see a boy with a suit, at most time it annoyed him for being mentioned, but his friend kept his spirit up. Just as in the last machine game where the spin for odd chances of having higher or lower tickets, Lola took the spin.

"Com'on, give mama the jackpot" Lola crossed her fingers as her siblings stood behind her and watched the wheel spin slowly until…

JACKPOT!

The group cheered with celebration as Lola made a victory dance over a thousand ticket jackpot, and the tickets began to spit out the machine one by one. "Go, Lola, go Lola!" she cheered her victory.

"Wow, like, look how many tickets we have!" Leni smiled when she held her massive strands of orange tickets on her grasp out to show, she was not alone while the others have the same situation. Most were about the equivalent size of a large beanbag.

"Bro, how many do you have?" Clyde asked in amazement.

"I have about 5,894 tickets!" Lincoln shook the strand on his hand.

"I have 5,952 tickets!" Clyde said with pride, seeing how he beat Lincoln by a few more. Most of his sisters earned somewhere between 3k to 10k of tickets, even lily...but she was far young to play but her siblings were willing to share.

"Poo poo" she waved her tickets and placed them in her mouth, but lincoln took them out to prevent her from choking.

Lisa came with the mass greater than the rest with the amount of 50K of tickets dragged on the ground. Looking at her hand that contained a notepad with equations, an indication of her possible wins were planned out to success.

"Lisa, that's huge!" Lincoln awe. Lisa smiled in return for his brother's response.

"Indeed, brother, I have well calculated equations to match my kinetic and potential energy in skeeball and basketball to my mear success, and with your luck."

In response, Lincoln gave her the look of irritation "wow, your welcome"

"Oh, forgive me" Lisa apologize, and Lincoln later forgave. Just as they were about to cash in their winnings, a voice came to the boys ears and for to a form of a cringe faces.

"Well if it isn't the two cheap loser who can't afford a gift for my birthday." That familiar voice was the last thing they want to hear, if not, ever encounter. Chandler.

"What do you want?" Clyde said in great disappointment, he was the reason his friend took merely four hundred of his tickets that was saved for Lori, but the apologies from Lincoln was forgiven, yet he wouldn't expect from the greedy child.

"Nothing much, just remembering how you two ditched my party because you can't afford a gift." he said with the sense of humor, thinking how lincoln might get free food from the Gus' Games and Grubs gave the idea of his lack of currency.

"We didn't go to your party because we're cheap, I fell for your greedy ambition that caused my sister to stay at work, me and Clyde had to cover for her so she could go to prom" lincoln explained with great annoyance.

"Pfff, tough luck, anyway, nice costume, larry, it really matches with your buck teeth" Chandler mocked his appearance with a somewhat of a smirk and slowly walked away. Although, Lincoln didn't care since he dealt worst, even Clyde, as they too walked away, but somehow his sisters did not agree on this sudden defeat and ignore the distasteful words.

"Wait, now hold on" Lynn caught up with Chandler and grabbed him by his back collar shirt, and spins him around to meet face to face with the grasp of his shirt. The face of the jock is somewhat intimidating to see. "If you wanna talk smack about my bro, you're about to get smacked by me!" she hoisted his shirt upwards to the point of lifting him by his feet. The rest of the sisters joined into the intimidation.

"Lynn, girls, stop!" Lincoln called out his sisters to end the dispute. Sure his sisters can be aggressive towards any bullies who would go against one of the Louds, that aggression, especially from Lynn. they wanted to continue the dispute, but he knew that it was the time to ease their brother, if not cause less of his stress. They all backed down, even Lynn as she took a deep breath and dropped him from the ground.

"Jeez, ever heard of "chill"?" Chandler said while stood up on his feet and gave an annoyed look, but pretending and hiding his true emotions, such as fear. His goons came around the corner from the claw machine, seeing the whole thing, the two kids who assisted him with the invitations, they looked the other way in embarrassment.

"...uh…"

"wow…"

Also, the kids in the arcade who knew the red-haired boy saw the whole thing were a surprise to see him quiver from the loud family. Humiliation is the last thing the child of greed would want or ever experience or ever show, but with his thought racing to come up with a conclusion to end this shame from ever spreading to school and affect the reputation of his social life, while he watched the Louds walking away. Until he saw something that caught his eyes, and an idea came to his head with a smirk. "Hey, Larry, that's a lot of tickets you and your snobby sisters have, wanna make a bet?"

"No, I don't-"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US!?" Lola ran to give the consequences to the insult given from Chandler but was grabbed by Leni by her both arms.

"Lola, stop, there's no need for violence" Leni held her back from the distance of ever causing trouble, yet Lola's aggression wouldn't diminish and only to be uphold to her desire to cause harm.

"What 'bet' are you planning!" she yelled, while chandler flinched from her sudden aggression. He knew lincoln had ten sisters but he didn't know about their capabilities in sudden reaction.

"Well, me and Lincoln go one on one on a game, if I win, I take all your tickets, all of them." he points the mountain of tickets that the sisters piled up near them, the offer was somewhat interesting to the two mischiefs. "And you all get swirly to the bathroom toilet, except the baby, that would be somewhat cruel." he noted, but Lily gave a raspberry in return.

Although it was tempting for Lola, seeing how Chandler and his goons contained less value of tickets than Lincoln and Clyde, but the thought of walking away from his insult was not her option in her list, so she decided to add to her side of the bet.

Lincoln know that look on her face, it was the same face she used during her wager for giving up their habits "Lola, you can't be serious-"

"Hmm, if we win, we take your tickets, and you three get a huge wedgie from the back and front of your undies, and Lynn will do the work" she pointed at Lynn as she started to give an intimidating grim smile and popping knuckles.

Chandler and his goons, cringed for a moment after thinking of having that experience in their heads, they wanted to back down, but later they saw multiple kids circling around the competitive groups, most of which are form class, they didn't want to show any humiliation and ruin their reputation, so they took the offer. "Deal!"

Lincoln placed his hand on his face in sudden disbelief. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to end badly?" he muttered


	4. A Fight To An Argumant

**7.6K words, you know it is a long chapter, I know, it's a long intro, but its the last, i promise, but let's add some "action" in the middle and possibly "drama" somewhere in the end.**

 **plus, this might have some "real steel" reference, but the games are advancing so why not advance a game of my own?**

"why are you two keep ending with a tie!?" Lola yelled in irritation, most of which she watched the competitors go for a few rounds on each game machines for nearly two hours, and all ended with a tie. Lincoln and Chandler played and ended with a draw, now with the sudden exhaustion on the ground on their backs and multiple breaths were expressed.

"I don't know...but I don't the energy to keep moving forward" Lincoln said with another puff of breath out of his suit. He thought he had the advantage since he knew how horrible Chandler is with games, such as skeeball and turbo motorcycle game after his attempt to get his invitation. Though Lincoln's skill in gaming would give him the benefit, his suit was a bit heavier for his arm to concentrate for tossing balls (not what you think), and the headpiece only limited his view for racing. So putting him in the disadvantaged level as his competitor.

"Well, it won't matter since you two went a few rounds on every last game, but it always ends with a draw, I mean, how is that possible?" Lori stated her point. So, what do we-"

Lori's words were cut off when luan place her hands on her head and position it to a view where a man was placing a large metal platform with a tech screen attached to the front in an empty spot between two game machines. "What about that one?"

There was a title on the top of the screen, yet it is unclear to read, but just as the sisters walked forward the title read 'Oltra boxing champion''. Somehow, Lynn had a good feeling about this game, considering the label has an image of two bowers with a stern look with a strong position.

"You kids are here for the new arcade game?" the man asked as he plunged in the cord and the screen came to life with a loud bell, the bell used to start and end a fight in a boxing match, later a voice came out the speakers. _"Players, are you ready for a fight?!"_

"Alright, this game is ready, you kids….woah…." the man noticed the crowd of kids behind the loud girls, each waiting to see the two competitors end the tie, although, Lincoln and Chandler are currently on the ground, rejuvenating their energy and breath. "Wow, they told me this game would raise the attraction, but not this much and that fast" he muttered "alright, have fun!" he said just as he left the building, yet he pulled out what appeared to be a walky-talky. "Carol, head to the arcade, please, there's bundle of kids in there"

Later, once the game was set up, Clyde encourage his friend to keep moving forward, even Chandler's friends did the same. the competitors got on their feet and took a moment to stretch and sigh after. Having to play another game, but the feeling of getting another draw at the end would still leave the wager undetermined. "Alright, here we go again" Lincoln said, tentative to stay focus knowing the possibility. Getting on the platform, and seeing how similar the arcade is built to dance-dance revolution, but the screen is wide and flat, and what's odd were right below, there's two game controller, they appeared to be a game console model. Next to that, a headset with a mic, and a small camera.

"Alright, I've started the game, now pick your character" Lori said.

"Remember, if I win this fight-" Chandler's words were cut off by Lincoln's irritation.

"Yeah, yeah, you get our tickets and we get a swirly, blah blah blah"

 _"The players may choose how they control their characters as they wish, there are three ways. You can choose to control your character by control, voice command, or motion sensor"_

As much as Lincoln wanted to use the controller, but the fat fingers of the suit will make it hard to use, like the other games he competed in. In this case, he chose the mic headset. While Chandler chose the motion sensor monitor. The screen showed multiple avatar characters with the variety of shape and size, each showed their levels and moves, but one was already selected, and it was not from Lincoln.

 _"PLAYER TWO HAS SELECTED JACK HYDRO!"_

The character seemed to be taller and strong from the rest of the avatar, it wears military pants, boots, but shirtless. It has robotic arms with the intimidation of its large hydraulics. The stats on the character shows the character's strength to be surprisingly high. Lincoln thought to himself if this is a 'boxing game or street fighter'? But the label proves otherwise. He later chose a character with high defense levels to give Chandler's character the disadvantage. The avatar appeared to be a humanoid longhorn.

 _"PLAYER ONE HAS SELECTED LONGHORN!"_

His sisters did not agree with his choice since the character's strength are a bit lower than the other character, but the choices are made and there's no going back when the screen went black and light up to show the two characters on each opposite end of the corner.

 _"The rules are simple, you cannot hit below the belt, hold, trip, kick, headbutt, wrestle, bite, spit on, or push your opponent. You cannot hit with your head, shoulder, forearm, or elbow. A violation of the following rules is considered a foul, and can result in a warning, point deduction, or disqualification by the referee!"_ the guide instructed, making clear of the rules, but it didn't finish speaking. _"If a boxer is knocked down, he or she loses a point. If a boxer is knocked down twice, he or she loses two points. If both fighters are knocked down, the knockdowns cancel each other out. While uncommon, if a fighter completely dominates each round but doesn't score a knockdown, a judge can still score that round 10-8, now are you fighters ready!?"_

Chandler stood in a fighting poses and the camera instructed his character to imitate his movement, while Lincoln spoke into the mic. "Hands up" he demanded as his character lifts his arms and automatically stood in a semi-crouch pose. The loud sisters, including his best friend, cheered him luck for the fight.

"Use the skills you've learned from me!" Lynn Jr. yelled with her thumbs up

"You got this, bro!" Luna cheered

"If anyone is good at games, it's you" Clyde stated with the aid of boost of confidence

 _"three….two….one….GO!"_

The bell rang and the two opponents characters started to walk automatically to meet face to face. Chandler started to give a strong left swing, but later Lincoln spoke to the mic.

"bob" his character ducked down to his opponent's left, causing him to miss the impact. But in a split second, Chandler turns around and at the same time gave a strong downward overhand punch to the head, knocking Lincoln's character out cold to the ground. Lincoln's sisters and Clyde gasped in disbelief, while the crowd of kids cheered in the process as Chandler raised his arms in pride. A referee character came to give the count. A text popped up from the screen, and it's for Lincoln to read.

 _'To stand on your feet, command your character to "stand up" or "on your feet", you might need to say it multiple times.'_

With the helpful info, Lincoln demanded his character to stand on its feet.

"Stand up!" he yelled and his character moved slightly, and again, he demanded and spoke those statement over and over, his sisters and his best friend chanted and cheered for the white haired boy to give the boost of confidence.

"Com'on Lincoln, you got this!" Clyde cheered

"You can win!" Lola also cheered, until a boy came to disagree.

"He's not going to win" the boy mocked "I bet he can't even last the first round" he said until Lola came to correct his statement.

"Oh really, why not place a wager, five bucks my brother can make it out the first round" she pulled out a five, and later few more kids came to circle around her.

"Oh yeah, how about ten?"

"Me too"

"Me three"

Lola has more kids to bargain with and she accepted their bet. But later to their shock, Lincoln's character got on its feet and ready to go for another fight. "Yes!" Lola and the other sisters yelled in joy.

"You're ready for another, squirrel boy?" Chandler mocked with the hint of a smirk. Although, Lincoln response is said with determination after looking at the timer. 1:26.

"More than you know" his confidence exceeded more than his opponent "Advance!" he commanded his character to move forward to fight once more against his opponent, later Chandler swung his left arm at his character. "footwork!" he commanded as his character took a long step back, causing to miss the blow. Chandler took another swing and yet again Lincoln's character took another step back.

"Lincoln, fight back!" Lynn yelled, demanding her brother to fight back after that knockout that took a deduction point. Lincoln ignore her words, falling deaf to his ears, he tried to keep dodging his punches and attacks, but he found himself against the ropes on the right corner and Chandler has him pin where he wanted him to be. He took another swing and it impacts to the left head causing Lincoln's character to daze.

"Cover-up!" Lincoln commanded his character to lift its arms to block his opponent's attacks. It did the command, yet Chandler gave multiple blows to break his block and breach open to give a strong punch to the head.

"Com'on, open your arms you stupid cow" Chandler said in frustration as he keeps swinging his arms left and right. lincoln kept his character's arms up and he was not going to give up, but that doesn't mean he will not fight back, he was waiting for the perfect moment. But that waiting might be shattered as the longhorn avatar has his arms knocked to the left making an opening and vulnerable state for Lincoln, and an opportunity for his opponent.

"Uh, oh" he said in disbelief. But he tried to stay focus and gave a command. "Hands up!" that command came late as Chandler made a huge jab with his left hand and a strong right cross to the head, causing his character to fall once again and be knocked out. Chandler made his character stand in a pose to express his pride.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm the best" he said with the sense of satisfaction of achievement, and the crowd of kids cheered for the knockout.

"No no no no, stand up!" Lincoln yelled at his mic, but his character barely made any movement.

 _"ONE….TWO….THREE….FOUR"_

The referee counted up for the knocked out character, Lincoln desperately commanded multiple times at a rapid pace, each was desperation and panic with the hint of scream. "STAND UP STAND UP STAND UP STAND UP STAND UP STAND UP!" his character slowly got to his feet and it was close to being the last ten to the count. Standing on two feet and with its arms up and ready to go for another round. Lincoln sigh in relief as did the same for his sisters and Clyde, but the crowd groans in the process, indicating how they rather see Chandler win rather than Lincoln. Considering their social life are different between the two.

Both opponents head closer, but Chandler made another swing. Lincoln commanded his character to move back from the swing, yet Chandler made another same swing and Lincoln dodged it again. Lynn was now getting impatient as she yelled her brother to fight back, but her words were irritating him since having to block the swings and listen to her jock sister was more difficult than it seems. "Lincoln, fight back!" Back against the ropes and being cornered once again, with multiple strikes against his opponent's arms, until...

"RIGHT UPPERCUT!" Lincoln yelled as he saw the perfect moment to strike, causing his character to give a vertical, rising punch thrown with the rear hand on his opponents face. The crowd and chandler gasped in sudden surprise, even chandlers character moved back from that attack that it clearly didn't see it coming.

"Alright, Lincoln, give him everything you got!" Lynn cheered as so her sisters did the same. Lincoln gave a confident smile and starts getting his head in the game.

"Advance" his character moved forward and then the unexpected happens. "Right cross!" His character gave a strong right punch, causing the opponent to jerk slightly back from the strong impact. "Right cross, left cross, right cross!"

"Oh no no no!" chandler tried his best to move his character out of the disadvantage impacts, but the motion sensor doesn't cooperate while his character is in a bad situation. He made another swing but Lincoln manage to dodge and give a left cross, but Chandler was not having this defeat as he made another swing but this time it was faster than the others, launching Lincoln's character against the rope again.

"No!" he yelled as chandler gives another swing. "Cover-up" his character raised his arms to block the impact, but the punches are not able to be blocked out for long so long as the arms would break free. The countdown for the bell is near to the end by twenty seconds, and Lola would earn her side of the bargain in the first round.

"Com'on Lincoln, seventeen seconds left and I could win seventy-two dollars!" Lola stated but that caught Lincoln off guard.

"You placed another bet me?!" he with disbelief after having to put in this position all over again, but that gave Chandler the opportunity to give a right cross to the head, knocking down Lincoln's character again. He watched the clock and he only has ten seconds until the bell rings, without any hesitation he commanded his character stand on its feet, yet it barely moved.

 _"THREE….FOUR….FIVE….SIX"_

"Stand up!" his character slowly moved its arms and started to lift himself up. Just that the bell rang, indicating the fight for round one is over.

"Yeah!" Lincoln cheered over his victory in passing the first round, although, he has a long road to be going. While sisters cheered in victory, knowing the suit was actually giving him the luck he needs to pass the first round, and Lola felt the luck was also upon her as she took the debtors payment.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said to each losing debtors as she took the currency of each one. Chandler and half of the crowd were disappointed to see this coming in this first round.

"Alright, Larry, let's go for the next round"

* * *

"So, how is it?" Lynn Sr. asked her wife, Rita, after she took a taste from his chili, her face showed somewhat of amazement.

"Wow, that's really good" she complimented her husband's cooking, it's rather a surprise to see something he wiped up other than his usual cooking every dinner.

"I know, that's what the judges say" Lynn Sr. explained, he is filled with the thrill of energy that he could barely contain himself to last over the time of decision he would hear. He wishes his daughters and his son would come and see his moment of possible winning, but he wonders where they might be. "Where are the kids?"

"I'm not sure, I'll call Lori if she's with them" she said, taking out her phone and proceeded to make a call. Placing her phone on her ear and waited for a response, until she was startled with the sound of children chanting from the other side of the phone.

 _"Hey, mom"_

"Lori, are with the kids, what's that chanting?" she asked, she make out a familiar name from the chanting.

 _"Yes, I'm with them, we are at the arcade watching Lincoln playing a game with another kid"_

"Oh, ok, can you all come over to your father's cook-off, the judges are about to make a decision" Rita asked, wanting to get the whole family to a big event, but Lori's response wasn't quite what she expected.

 _"Uh...we can't, mom, we sorta got caught in a bet"_ she explained, sounding very nervous.

"I'm sure that could wait" she said, not convinced to hear that excuse, but that's not fully explained just yet.

 _"No, you don't get it,...we kinda...uh…"_

Merely minutes pass and the full explanation came to her ears and understanding, but she was not pleased to hear with her daughter's action. Although, she could understand how Lincoln has no part in this agreement, yet Lola's ambition could get out of hand at the most times. Looking rather disappointing in her reaction. "When this is over, I want to have a discussion with all of you" she said as she hanged up the phone, giving a tired sigh. "Honey, the kids are...where did you go?"

She noticed her husband was gone, thinking he might've walked somewhere while she was on the phone. Looking around, she noticed he was up onstage with a gold medal around his neck, two plastic cards on his hand, and he appears to be shaking someone's hand with the sense of joy. "It's a pleasure to shake your hand, Timothy McCole!"

"What the… did I just missed...oh poop" Rita face-palm herself, being silly to not notice his moment.

"Woah, easy with the handshake there" McCole said, seeing how Lynn constantly shakes his hand very aggressively, but Lynn was still astonished to win in first place. He lets go of his hand and tries to ease his excitement.

"Oh, sorry"

* * *

Tired of wearing the costume and heading where she was told, but she was surprised to see the crowd of kids circulating around one particular game. "Geez, what's going in there?" she muttered as she enters the building she could see Lincoln still wearing the suit but playing a game with another kid. He appeared to be wearing a mic headset. "This should be interesting"

On round four and Lincoln still kept his character on his feet after another knockout. Commanding to move forward to continue fighting after showing some progress, but after Chandler made another swing to lincoln's character, he accidentally hit lincoln's side of the head. Lincoln jerked to his left and also heard something broke...his mic. Chandler took another swing, Lincoln commanded his character to block but… "cover-up!" he said but his character didn't do what he said, but he has punched to the chest and launched him to the ropes.

Lincoln tells his character to cover-up, but it didn't as it took all the punches and impacts his opponent is giving. Lincoln later knew the mic is possibly broken and thought his character would be defenseless and possibly go for another knockout, until...the bell rang. Saved by the bell, but he wasn't sure if he could continue with a broken mic. Givin a half a minute break before starting the last round and Lincoln got off the platform and looked at his sisters with a worried face.

"Lincoln, what's wrong?" Luan asked, seeing how he was unable to control his character, but in Lincoln's response he pulled out the mic and explained.

"My mic is broken, I can't continue without it" he explained

"Well, why don't you use the controls?" Lucy points to the console shaped controller, but he didn't think it might be a good idea.

"I cant, my fingers are too big now" he showed his fingers and he was right, but Lynn thought one only option to give to Lincoln, one that he might use out of his knowledge and training taught by herself.

"Lincoln, use the sensor" Lynn Jr said, but Lincoln wasn't sure if he could fight with the sensor like how Chandler is using, considering he not prone to being active, nor he was much of a boxer.

"I cant, I don't know how to box" he stated

"Lincoln, most of those command words you used are boxing moves, why, because I taught you those moves, and you've learned them, why not use those skills into action" she explained with boost of confidence, after going through a lot of training and be used as a sparring partner to help her practice in boxing, he remembered the moves and skills after all that time, but he wasn't sure if he uses them.

"I don't know, I can only try" he nervously said.

"You trying is all we need to hear"

"Plus, your an awesome player than me, if anyone could win it's you" Clyde encourage, apparently holding a corn dog, recently left to get something to eat sometime ago.

"Your Lincoln loud, the man with the plans" Lori stated.

Lincoln felt the confidant he needed and smiled. "Alright, I'll do it" he said as his sisters cheered.

Lola also had something to say, but Lincoln was expecting her response as she seemed happy "Oh, here's another inspiration, if you lose, we'll lose our tickets, lose my winning bet money on each rounds, and we would get swirly" she smiled "so don't lose, but i doubt it would happen with the luck you're wearing" she said, and later Lana knocked her tiara off her head.

"Oh, wow, thanks, that's motivating" Lincoln said in sarcasm, getting on the platform and changing the settings to the motion sensor.

"Wait, your boxing with the sensor?" Chandler chuckled, most of the classmates either smirked or looked off, knowing Lincoln, he was not the type to have an steam nor pistons in his system.

 _"THREE….TWO….ONE….GO!"_

The fight begins and both competitors walk closer, Chandler makes a swing but Lincoln bobbed down (duck) and gave a jab to the chest, causing his opponent to stutter back. With a moment of shock expressed from a form of a face, Lincoln opted to take another jab to the chest and the head.

"No!" Chandler made a strong left swing, but only for Lincoln to perform a technique called "slipping", moving his head to the right side so that Chandler's punch "slipped" by him at the same time gave a strong upward jab to the head. The crowd of kids, one by one, gave a high spirit of cry, no longer taking the red-haired boy but his opponent.

"Lincoln, give him my special!" Lynn advised, and Lincoln remembered "Keep your uppercut tight and high, don't dip to low to throw it!"

Lincoln got his character to move closer and gave a left jab, right hook, left uppercut, right cross. Chandler's character seemed to be disoriented and dazed for a few seconds until it focused back to action. Out of ideas and low energy in him, he had enough of Lincoln's higher chances, and became desperate, he gave multiple swings and each took a mass amount of energy out of him as he begins to sweat. Lincoln managed to block and bobbed them away, just as a left swing was near, he blocked it with his right hand and at the same time gave a left uppercut, causing his opponent to slowly move back.

From the edge to the crowd, Carol in a tippy costume watched and cheered along the side of the crowd "Wow, Lincoln, you got skills"

Giving a right cross to the head and later fast Left hook, then another right cross, causing his opponent to go daze again and walk randomly. "No!" Chandler was having a hard time getting the advantage point, but the tables were turned. Lincoln gave a left uppercut, and right uppercut, but just as he was able to give a right jab to the chest, Chandler got his character to lock his opponent's right arm between his left armpit, but Lincoln immediately used his left arm to strike a left jab on the stomach and a left uppercut to the head, letting Lincoln go from an arm lock. Took the opportunity to give a right jab and a left cross to the head.

"Yeah, tackle him down!"

"Lana, this is boxing, not mud wrestling" Lynn assured after looking back to Lincoln and decided to give a useful advice. "Lincoln, use the Lynn-combo!"

Lincoln faked a left jab, causing his opponent to use both hands on his right side, leaving a vulnerable opening to the left side of the head, immediately gave a strong right cross, left hook, right hook, and a strong left uppercut. Chandler was losing all options and energy to go on, mostly due to using the sensor for the other rounds. Without a thought, he immediately switches to controlling his character by controller mode. But Lincoln gave a strong left jab to the head, making it harder to stand straight and to finish it with a huge right uppercut, knocking chandler's character to the ground.

"Alright, Lincoln!"

"Yeah!"

Chandler quickly taps the "A" button multiple time to get his character on his feet. Slowly getting his body off the ground but each tap was taking his energy.

 _"THREE….FOUR….FIVE….SIX"_

"Get up you stupid idiot!" he said as he keeps tapping the button rapidly and his character finally got on his feet, but Lincoln advanced forward and gave a left cross and a right cross, putting Chandler in the disadvantaged situation again. Striking a left hook and a right hook and just as the final bell rang, he gave strong left uppercut to finish it.

 _"TIME OUT"_ the game stated and revealed the scores _"the scores reveal the winner is….player two!"_

Lincoln and his sisters were shocked to hear this, they lost? Chandler jumped and pose for victory and later faces to Lincoln. "Alright, pay up-"

 _"However, player two might have won the game by narrow decision, but lost the fight"_ the game stated as the list of scores and moves are shown, each moves that Chandler use were not boxing moves nor the actions he made were qualified, but Lincoln's moves were acceptable but lost every point he went down for knockouts. This made the loud siblings cheer with joy, but Chandler and the rest of the kids were confused.

"Why are you happy? you lost the match" Chandler stated but they have something to say that got the better of him.

"But I won the fight, and what did you say in your bet earlier, "if I win this FIGHT" but you didn't, so I won the bet!" Lincoln stated as he makes his victory dance with Clyde, and the rest of the sisters did the same. Difficult to dance while wearing the suit, but ignore the resistant joints.

Chandler was shocked and cold chills run down his spine "Wh- what, no, i... I want a re- AAYYYEEE!" Lynn immediately gave a strong front wedgie and later the back, she heads to his goons and did the same, while the crowd of kids either laugh or cringe to see this process.

"Thank you for taking the wedgie bus express, that will cost you all your tickets for the ride" took their tickets in the process. "Thank you, this not much, but I'll take it" she said as she watched the three silly musketeers wobble there way out of the arcade.

"Was that really necessary? you don't have to that really strong" Lincoln said with his crossed arms and a strict look on his face, but Lynn shrugged in the process. In the meantime, the crowd slowly went their separate way, either out of the arcade or going back to playing games.

"Hey, they lost, a bet is a bet, plus they won't bully you-"

"They're not bullies, they're just...selfishly greedy" he stated.

"Alright, now what do we do now?" she asked, but Lori has an answered for that question.

"Mom wanted us to meet up with them, but why don't we cash in our tickets!" she said with hyped, even the rest of the Louds and Clyde agreed.

"Wait, this is money now?" Leni question, thinking Lori's words were stating the differ.

"No, we're going to exchange these tickets we won for prizes" Lori corrected, just as they head to the front desk to exchange for prizes.

"Oh" Leni said, realizing her mistake, but she asked one question that realized the sister's mistake. "Do we still have enough furniture money to get a lemonade drink, I'm parched?" she asked and the whole sisters jolted their eyes in a state of shock. They realized the money they used were all gone from their pockets, forgetting the purpose of it: was to get a bed and cabinet. Yet they went along with the fun.

"Wait, what did you say?" Lincoln was shocked as well after hearing "still have enough" as in they've spent it before.

"Oh, about that, we kinda used the furniture money for the arcade games so we could make you feel better" Leni said, but the rest of the sisters face-palm, except Lincoln and Clyde who had their jaws handing.

"N-no, it's not what you think, we thought we could spend half of it in the games, but…" Lori goes through her pockets, but realized it's all gone. She looks at each sister but they too had the same look. "We…. spend all" she said with a nervous smile, each did the same, except lily since she doesn't understand the situation, obviously not part of this. Lincoln's heart dropped, he remembers on the day of the beach, he asked about the sold furniture and where to sleep, and her response was using the money to buy new furniture, but now… this was disappointing.

"W-why did you do that?!" he yelled, not out of anger but rather sounding upset.

His sisters were quite feeling shame, but they didn't know how their lost time and tracking every spending got off track. Lola opted herself to calm and explain to the whole group. "Lincoln, before you get mad, we can explain, we got off track and we weren't in our minds for it, but the good thing from this was your luck that gave us all these tickets." she said as she held a pile of tickets on her hands, but Lincoln was not happy at all, even Clyde found this very wrong.

Lori was not proud to hear this "Lola, you think he would-"

"Oh, so my furniture is worth selling so you could blow it off for games because of a stupid superstition!?" Lincoln grew more upset than before, feeling he went through this before, the day where he and his sisters sold all the furniture in the house during garage sale day.

"Not cool" Clyde said to Lola.

"Plus, I thought whatever money we have or get, we share it, and why didn't you? All of you!?" Lincoln yelled a bit louder to the point where Clyde was concern from his temper. Lynn thought the suit was causing his temper and she stood forward to ease his anger.

"Lincoln, look we're sorry, we didn't think it was important?" those words came out wrong as she covered her mouth in an indication of mistaken words. Lincoln started to shake in anger but took a deep breath to calm his anger and back to being upset. "No, that's not what I meant-"

"Not important? So what, you think you could all just waste that furniture money whatever and whenever you want?" he asked, crossing his arms and tapped his foot out of patience, waiting for a response. Although, luan's response was not what he was looking for...at all.

"I don't know, maybe, we were trying to make you feel better, but we're sorry-" Lincoln turns the other way in sudden distaste.

"UGH...why would you all do that!?" he raised his voice, enough to be heard in the building.

Thought it is best to leave the arcade for the end of the shift of wearing the tippy, but looked the other way to Lincoln upset, but almost mad. Carol was puzzled, thinking he might be happy after that victory fight but what troubled him? So she stood to hear what ticked him off.

"We're sorry, we were having a good time and we wanted to make you happy, and we didn't think we were spending your furniture money." Lucy said, but that didn't made up for the broken promise they all made for sharing money, plus, he remember Lori stating all of them to tell all the situation that might be important, the day where the prank of earplug canceler. Lincoln turns back around to see them again.

"You girls never think and it's always that, you don't do that to your brother!" he pointed out. Lynn could tell his temper was raising than before.

"Please, calm down, the suit is-"

"you're the reason I'm stuck in this dead-end suit!" he pointed out, tired of wearing the fabric layer that took all the moister from his body. "And when are you going to learn that your actions have consequences, consequences that affect other people, like me…" he extended his arms, motioning to himself. "It's your fault I got kicked outside of the house and my furniture is sold!" Lynn slowly walked back, looking down in shame. Clyde was now feeling concerned as he places his hand on his shoulder.

"Buddy, calm down" he said but Lincoln took another deep breath and ease his voice to not yell at his best friend.

"Clyde, can you please leave us, this is between me and my sisters" he calmly said, Clyde wanted to stay, but he could tell Lincoln was in the verge of breaking a nerve if denying, so he did what he was told and left calmly.

"But Lincoln, we're sorry, we forgot about the money we were spending" Leni explained but it still didn't calm his nerves.

"Excuses, excuses, when are you all going to learn that all you give me is excuses!" he yelled.

"we're sorry, we'll make it up to you, we'll buy your furniture back" Lori said as tries to give a small smile, each followed the same face, but their brother. Lola pulled out her winnings from each round she won.

"Yeah and you can have my winnings to buy a new bed" she held the role of paper money, but in Lincoln's response, he pushed it back, nearly pushing Lola to the ground but luckily she manages to balance herself.

"I don't want your stinking money because It doesn't matter right now!" he said as he took the headpiece off his suit and tossed it outside. With a shock, they moved back a few steps seeing Lincoln without his headpiece.

"brother, your misfortune is expo-"

"Shut up, Lisa, I thought you said you don't believe in blessings and curses, but you're really just a dumb four-year-old child" he said as he took out the rest of the suit, revealing his pajamas that he wore last night. Although the clothing seemed to be drenched in sweat, even his hair is messy and spilled with body sweat too. He later starts walking and heading outside, but before he could leave the arcade he felt a something grabbed his arm. Turning around and sees Lana with a sad frown.

"please, we're sorry, don't be mad" she said, and he could hear a voice from the group, Lily's voice.

"sowy"

"I'm not mad…" right where he was going to finish his sentence, he snatched his hand away and later starts walking away "unlike you, I'm disappointed"

Wasn't sure how to take that in, they used to have him being mad, strict, upset, but never disappointment. Although as they look around they noticed everything is all normal, nothing of a bad luck that caused any damage. They realized it might of be in their heads, yet they feel very much wounded to know their silly mistake, and now the consequences. But they weren't alone to see the whole family issue, as Carol slowly walks away with utter sympathy for the poor boy.

"Oh geez, that's so sad"

* * *

The sky is now set to dark with the lights in the park shining the whole area. Walking to the arcade to have a discussion of missing their father's event, but Lynn wasn't thinking of that as the handshake and the chat he has with his ideal. He carried his pot of chili and holding a gold medal around his neck. Rita was not on the same key with her arms cross and strict look.

"I can't believe this, missing out on the event is very-" she stopped after seeing a clear visual of Lincoln without his suit, but he looked very upset. "Lincoln, what are you doing without your suit?" she strictly said but in Lincoln's response was surprising.

"Shut up, lair" he said, surprising his mother and his father. Passing by them and heading to the exit of the building.

"Lincoln, that is no way to respond to your mother, apologies right now" Lynn said but he said the same thing.

"Shut up"

Shocked to hear this, but took another option. "Lincoln, wear your suit or you won't have these passes and you'll be grounded"

"Eat your stupid chili!" he yells as the distance between them is far and hard to hear.

"That's, it, you're grounded for a week!" he stated, but Lincoln doesn't seem to care.

"Shut the front door!"

"Two weeks!"

"I don't care!"

"Three weeks!"

"Eat my farts!"

"A month" Lynn, Sr said, but Rita thought it's best to stop her husband from raising his punishment.

"Honey, stop, it's clear that something bothering him, just give him some space" she stated. Lynn Sr. seemed to agree, but he might be off to what might have ticked him off.

"You're right, I'm sorry, but what could have bothered him?" he asked, but just as his wife could respond, she saw the group of loud sisters walking towards them, Luan was holding the suit and Lori appears to be holding….a giant bean bag? thinking the large bean bag that they traded with their tickets could be his temporary bed for now. Although, Rita had a little assumption to know what made Lincoln upset.

"I think I might have an idea what caused it" she said. The group finally made their way to their parents with a guilty face. But this raised Rita's assumption even more. "What did you all do?"

They were all afraid to speak out, but with of the courage, Lori opted to speak out "Well, remember the money you trusted us for safekeeping?"

"Yes, why?"

"We...accidentally….spent them all" she explained, but in her mother's response she lowered her head and pinched her own upper part of the nose and gave a large sigh in the process. Taking her time and thinking how she trusted her daughters with the money, but its clear to her how irresponsible they're still in. with the explanation now tolled, it's more why Lincoln was upset. Taking another moment of silence until she looks up and spoke. "It's come to me you all are still irresponsible with the things I trusted you with, now I think it's best if you all apologies to your brother and find ways to make up the money you've all spent" she explained, with a strict look.

"Mom, we did apologize, but he is still mad" Lana explained.

"Not right now, just give him some space until he cools down, until them, why is he out of his suit?" she asked, the sisters were clear of the silly superstition was all in their heads, except lily considering she is young, but it's not clear for their parents.

"Mom, he's not-"

"Hey, do any of you smell something burning?" Lynn Sr said after taking a sniff in the air, the whole family did the same. They really smell something burning, until they look the other way and saw the tent that their father was in for the event was engulfed in flames.

* * *

A few minutes ago…

After the event was over, Lynn walked down the stage with the pot of chili in his hands but he places it on the table to put out the burning coal from the grill. "Now, how do I put out the grill?" looking around, most of the competitors used a water hose to put it out, but there was only one hose and many in line to use it next. Looking at his table, he sees a few bottles of water. "I guess I could use these," he said as he took one by one to put of the burning coal, but the splash of water knocked one burning coal and landed on the edge of the tent

No knowing the missing coal after the steam blocked his view, he was successful on putting out the grill, but not tracking on the missing burning coal.

* * *

The sisters thought 'luck' was some silly assumption, but after looking at the burning tent, they realized the other view.

"Get Lincoln to wear that suit!" their mother said, but they weren't sure if Lincoln would agree.

"He doesn't want to, he hates to suit"

"Well, he needs to wear it or bad things happen" she said as she points to the burning tent.

"Even if we do get him to wear the suit, he's just going to take it off" Luan explained, they all have not other option, but Lynn Jr has an idea. Although she didn't like this idea at all. She grabs the headpiece and looked at it for a few seconds to give a moment of silence.

"Well, I know you're all going to hate this, but what if we lock him in the suit?" the whole family, except Lily, were shocked to hear this idea. No, not shocked, but very well against this idea.

"No, absolutely not!" Rita said, and the rest followed.

"We can't do that to him, he's going to be mad, plus how is he going to use the bathroom and bathe?" Lori asked, but Lynn looks to Lisa with her answer.

"Well, why don't you add some changes, Lisa, customize the suit to help him use the bathroom" she asked as Lisa hesitated for a moment until the whole family was not convinced.

"No, I can not, if I were to add some advances in the suit, he would still be agitated with us"

"How about this, if we're going to do this, we have to make up for the money we spent and make it to him, plus what if he could get hurt from his own bad luck" she stated, although they hesitated at first but after looking at the burning tent, who knows if that could happen to the house, or worse, him inside the house. Yet the sisters do want to see him happy and safe. So they all agreed.

"Alright, but we're still doing this for one week and that's it!" Lori stated, remembering the promise they made. All agreed with her statement very clearly.

"I might add a thermal regulator, in case if the weather raised it temperature I could add cooling system, and a thermal sheet if he were to be in below temperature. And add an automatic seal between the legs if-" her words were cut off as the family all gagged.

"Ok, we get it, we don't need to get into details, but please anything he needs" Lynn Jr said "But how are we going to convince him to wear the suit, he's not going to be on board with this idea"

"Why not use chloroform, I have one right here" she pulled out a bottle of chloroform out of her pocket.

"Where did...never mind, after this we all know he's going to be mad, right?" Luan said and the rest nod their heads.

 **I understand if this chapter is too long, but I want to finish the intro, and FINALLY, I'm done. i have escalated certain parts too quickly but that because i was in a hurry, sorry.**


	5. Nightmare Suit

**I'm surprised to see a lot of response from the last chapter, I'll admit. Though most were not happy responses, 'sure let's call the cops and end the story from there, The End' that's me in sarcasm.**

 **There comes a time when you need to WAIT until you read the rest of the incoming chapters until you judge a story, yes its bad at first but can you all just simply be patient for what I've planned in the future? sure it's somewhat cruel and abusive to lock Lincoln in a suit, but there comes a time when a person has a plan much better than jumping into a cowardly option to call the justice department. I apologize if this sounds rude, or if it upsets you, but there comes a time when I didn't make myself clear, again.**

 **Anyway, i think i'm** **losing track of their usual** **behavior and** **personalities, don't you you think? if so, ill manage to keep on track.**

 _... 3:37 AM..._

"Isn't this too much?" Leni asked

"Well, we have to do something about his bad luck, so this is the only way to contain it" Lori said as she and the rest of the family are outside from Lisa's room with much stress and anxiety of having to think of such action to lock their brother/son in the suit, despite the parents who were fooled to this belief, they too thought it might be too far, but the luck and safety is all they could think of. But the most of all...his reaction and well being.

In Lisa's room, Lincoln lies on a cold steel table unconsciously due to the rag of chloroform was placed on his face during the ride, he wears the squirrel but his headpiece is missing. Lisa was working on a small seal lock piece added to the end edge of the bottom head suit, even the neck piece, finally finishing and adding the cooling and thermal system in his suit, along with an automated seal in between his legs, reinforcing the inner fabric with ten layers of graphene (world's strongest carbon material, despite it's an atom layer thick).

"That's that, the wiring in this digital lock might be enough to keep in sealed, but the water breach could cause high percentage hazard… despite the time I used I might have to work on that tomorrow, for now, the final piece." she said as she finally finished with a digital lock that appeared to a small black oval piece on the front edge of the neck of the headpiece. Heading to her sleeping brother, she immediately placed the headpiece on Lincoln's head, the digital lock started to flicker a red light until the sound of bolts and clank came around the head and the light turned green.

Lincoln slightly jerked his arm in response to the sound, Lisa thought it might have bothered his sleep, she thought to open the door and asked for her families help. "Its done, it's best if he could sleep in his room and not disturb his slumber after his stress from the park." she assures, but they realized his furniture was sold, but the large bean bag might not help at all. Lynn Jr thought of an idea.

"How about he sleeps in my room, I could sleep on the sofa?" she proposed.

"Are you sure?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty much mad at us, mostly me, I just want him to sleep comfortably so he be less stressed out in the morning" she stated, agreeing with her words and decided to keep him perfectly comfortable, so that he might not be more stressed after noticing his suit is locked on him.

"Alright"

* * *

Outside was cold and he shivers after another rise of wind blew his body. Lincoln could not take much longer staying outside at night in the backyard, sleeping on the rough and prickly grass as his mattress, especially in his pajamas. He grew tired and weak, he got up from the ground and headed to the back door of the house, but the door is locked. "Guys, please, I cant sleep outside like this, it's too cold!"

He yelled out loud, but there was no response from the house, looking up the windows it was pitch black with no sign of light or movement. He slammed the door with both hands in desperation and sadness. "Please, you can't do this to me, I don't wanna do this anymore" he cried out loud as tears begin to form, but he didn't get any response.

"You can't do this to me, I can't take any more of this!" hot tears begin to flow down his cheeks, abandon by his family who thought he was important, but he realized it was all a lie, desperately trying to get their attention, but yet again no response. He falls on his knees and later weeps and sobs quietly, the thought of not having any place to call home and be rejected by his own.

Although his sobbing came to a stop after hearing the sound of fireworks from the sky from the front side of the house, he could even see the bright yellow light from the side of the house too. Taking a few sniffs and wiping the tears, he investigated to see the source. Going around the house, he noticed something that wasn't there before, a large fancy casino was built across the street of the neighborhood, and a sign on the front building that reads, test your luck. "What the, was this casino always here?" he questioned himself, taking a walk across the street and stopped for a moment look back at the house, and all he could feel is neglected and abandoned.

"Lincoln, we've been waiting for you!"

Turning around and noticed a tall man was standing on the front entrance, strangely he was not there before but Lincoln didn't seem to notice, but he didn't seem to know him "how do you know my name?"

"Well, your name is on the reservation, come, your friends are waiting" he waved his hand in a motion to enter, sounding friendly and enthusiastic. Lincoln, wished he could ask a question, but he noticed many people inside, but he noticed his friend Clyde and Ronnie Anne standing next to a craps table, they seemed to notice him and waved their hands with a friendly smile. He decided to head in, but the tall man stopped him.

"Hang on their, you can't wear your pajamas in here, wear this!" he immediately took his pajamas and placed him in his normal clothing he wears every day. Strange to see how he was able to change his clothing quickly but decide to thank the man and head to his friend.

"Hey guys, was this place always here?" he asked confusedly, but his friends seemed to tilt their heads and raised a brow.

"What do you mean, you always invite us here, Lame-o" she gave a small punchy to his shoulder, and in response, he gave a confused look "what's with that look, got gunk in your head?" she asked, but Lincoln didn't seem to cooperate with her.

"No, it's just, I never saw this place before, and…" he suddenly gave a distressed look on his face, and his friends were concerned with that look. "My family kicked me-"

"EXCUSE ME, ARE WE GOING ALL OR NOTHING!" looking on the other side of the craps table, he sees a dark silhouette figure standing in a dark part of the area. Lincoln was starting to feel something strange yet… dangerous from this...person? He couldn't tell if this person is an adult since it's the same height as Lincoln. His voice rather vibrates and raspy, robotic to be precise, although its young as a child. "We still have a huge bargain to deal with" he said impatiently, but Lincoln was confused.

"And your name is…?"

"Come on Lincoln, you're about to win a big deal" Clyde said with enthusiasm, giving his friend the dices in his hand.

"But-"

"Come on, it's all or nothing" Ronnie Anne said with impatient tone, Lincoln wasn't sure what he got himself into but decided to roll the dice. But just as the dice came to a stop he landed on one's, unsure what that means, but he felt a strong negative energy in him.

"SNAKE EYES, YOU LOSE" the figure yelled as a strong gust of wind blew his friends away and turned to dust, all of the people in the casino turned to dust except Lincoln and the figure. Lincoln started to quiver in fear, seeing everyone and his friends turns to dust. "This is why you should never gamble with your ideas, if all fails, you gotta pay a price" the figure stated to show his true self, shocked to see who it was.

"Your the suit" he said, looking back, the figure was one and only… the squirrel suit himself. Dark silhouette in his eyes, but there were red glowing pupils staring back at him.

"Yes, I'm the suit" he claims as he takes his headpiece for a few moments to show no one inside the suit and placed the headpiece back. "Your scheme and lies are what got you into this mess, now you're mine!" he flips the table towards Lincoln, but he was able to think quickly and jumped his left. Scared to see the suit running towards him, he got up and ran out the casino and across the street, the suit followed. "Com'on, Lincoln, you need to pay for your sins…. I'm not going to let you get away from this!"

Running up the stairs and onto the balcony, Lincoln started to jiggle the doorknob while he bangs the door with his other hand. "Let me in, please!" he screamed, just in a miracle the door open and Lincoln ran in and quickly shut the door on the suit. Lincoln fell on the floor and leaned against the door to take a few breaths. "I'm home…. I'm safe" looking around he remembered being kicked out, and he was not pleased to be in the house. A noise came from the living room, he noticed the living room is very dark and something is moving quickly, but just as his eyes were able to adjust and he saw them, his family, standing with a disgusted look.

"What are you doing here?" Rita asked in great disappointment, they all started to walk closely to the scared white-haired boy as he began to shuffle away slowly, they seemed to be very intimidating.

"you don't belong here" Lynn Sr stated as he grabbed Lincoln by his leg and pin it to the ground, holding him down in place. Lori grabbed his right arm, Lynn jr grabbed his left arm, and Luna grabbed his other leg. Each was holding him against the ground preventing him from moving.

"What are you doing, what did I do wrong!?"

"Really, are you that stupid, your bad luck"

"And you need to wear the suit"

Lisa opens the door and the suit was standing with its eyes glowing bright red to bright ember. "Time to pay your consequences" he said with pure rage, Lincoln was now frozen in place, unable to move or speak. Lisa gave a confident smile.

"If you may, we need you to keep our brother from spreading his bad luck-" Lisa was later punched out by the suit and her body flew across the living room, slamming against the wall creating a large crack. Lisa fell unconscious and rest were shocked.

"What are you doing!?" Lori yelled, but the suit simply ignored her words as he knocks out any of the family who was near Lincoln, although, all were near Lincoln and each were out cold. Lincoln stood and watched in fear as each punch and impact were brutal.

"You think I came to help you in your stupid superstition belief?" he said at the loud family, not caring for their well being, only to give the debtor a lesson. He turns to see Lincoln and walked slowly towards him, speaking in a poem.

"All the scheme and lies across your case,

Will return to its rightful place."

He then grabs Lincoln by his shirt collar and pulls him up high, Lincoln was no petrified as he tries to struggle to move or escape but he can't.

"You were born,

to do what you were told.

But you gamble and took the wrong road,

And now pay your toll!"

The suit opened its mouth, but it widens at large to the point of ripping its edge grim causing to make a large mouth to swallow Lincoln whole. Nothing was on sight, Lincoln sees nothing but black until he could see something, but that something was not what Lincoln wanted to see...he is now wearing the suit. He could feel his body being puncture with multiple sharp steal polls, but he didn't feel any pain, just fear.

"Don't be surprised, this is your doing" the suit begins to pull Lincoln down to the ground, crushing his body from the inside.

"I just only lied, I didn't-"

"You didn't just lie, you were going with a scheme to support your lie, and this is your consequences and I'm never letting you go" with that, his body was making popping sounds, an indication of his rib-cage and bones being snapped and bent.

* * *

 _...5:02 AM..._

Waking up with a startle beat in his heart, sitting upright and gave rapid heavy breathing during the processes after experiencing such visual nightmare. Looking around and noticed the room was not his, nor was he in his own bed, but his sister's, Lynn. Relief to know it was all a dream, yet he was puzzled to be in someone else's room, did he came here on his own? Catching his breath and maintaining his composure to sooth his past panic.

"Oh man, this is real… wait…" he could recall the day when he entered the van, even though his father had the keys but vanzilla had a broken lock door on the right side of the vehicle. Upon entering, he waited for a long moment until he noticed Lisa with a white rag and everything went blank….many thoughts came to his head and ideas, but he knew one thing. "Did she chloroform me?" he quietly muttered, but he looks to his right and startled to see Lucy standing in her pajamas.

"Hey"

"AAAHHHHH" Lincoln cried in fear, having to be spooked by her silent walk from any direction. Catching his breath again and contain his composure. "Will you stop that!?" he whispered yelled to his little sister, irritated of having to be spooked from every direction without a sound of a footstep. He thought of putting a bell on her last time, but that wasn't the case.

"Sorry" she apologies "how are you feeling, you seemed to have a nightmare?" she asked as she looked to be concerned, he couldn't tell if she is worried or anxious with the bangs covering her eyes, but he knew her voice pattern. Although, still soared of the day in the fair so he still held a grudge.

"Nothing, just nothing that concerns you" he said, but after he tries to place his hand on his forehead to wipe the sweat, he felt a thud or an unknown barrier blocking his head, he could also feel a familiar fabric round his hand, looking at his hand, he noticed he was still wearing the suit. He gave a small sigh of irritation, thinking his family still think he is still bad luck, although he's not mad, rather annoyed. "This is getting really old Lucy, I'm not bad luck….wait" he tries to remove the headpiece but he was unable to. Giving another tug but he failed to do so, he was now confused. "Why can't I take this stupid suit off?"

"Well Lincoln, we sorta….locked you inside the suit" she said in the best way to speak in a reassuring tone, afraid of her brother might lash out in anger, but his reaction proved otherwise. He jolted his eyes in such way of anxiety.

"Are….are you all crazy!" he yelled as he jumped out of the bed and started to run out the room to head to the bathroom to cut the suit open with scissors, but he was stopped as Lucy grabbed his tail, preventing him from leaving the room and have a peaceful talk.

"Wait, I know this is bad, but-"

"bad? you locked me in this suit, how is that 'bad'!?" the word 'bad' could not fit the description of his situation, but the word unacceptable is the word he's looking for to describe to be forced to be sealed in a suit. But what could he do? He was knocked out cold in chloroform, but he should have known how they can be.

"Ok, it's that bad, but its just going to be six days" she assured her brother, but his response was pacing left and right in distress and while holding his head to show how anxious he is in.

"I can't believe this, my family locked me in this suit, they're nuts! Actually, insane! they still think I'm bad luck!" he mutters out loud, but Lucy was able to notice his straight panic.

"Lincoln, just calm down" she said as she stopped him from pacing left and right, but he only pushed Lucy out from contact.

"This is wrong, I might not know about laws or something, but I know this is wrong" he explained as he goes for another try of removing the head but only to fail again. "Take this thing off me" he demanded his sister to remove the suit, but she couldn't.

"I cant, I don't know how to, but only Lisa knows but we cant let you out of-"

"Lucy, you can't expect I would wear this suit and be cool with this?" he explained, he quickly sat on the ground and begins to take deep breaths to gain his composure. "I just….i need to breathe…."

"Lincoln, I know your-"

"Shut up, just shut up…. I need to breathe because I'm only a few seconds away of having a panic attack…" he whispered loudly, with such venom in his tone. Having close to either anxiety attack or panic attack in any moment but he tried his best to calm his mind and body for a few was surprised to see her brother speaking in such words she never expect, until he was able to bring himself to reality. "...why on earth would any of you do this, actually, obviously you, Lynn and Leni, maybe the rest would, but Lisa? Mom and dad? This is… I should have known what you all were capable of"

"What do you mean?"

"Well duh, you all just basically terrorize my life, the sister protocol where you use my room, Luna blasted me with her speakers- basically everything!" he explained but she was starting to feel concern.

"No, we would never-"

"You just did, you all did,...just...when I get out of this suit, I'm never speaking to any of you again, because I may not know about laws or rules completely, but I know this is wrong" he stated, chills run down on the goth child's back, thinking he might be serious about this statement, sure this might be wrong of them to commit such heinous acts, but she was not aware of any law that could be related to this. Despite her time reading vampire books and writing poems, she is not key to reading laws or even aware of each one.

"Look, let's not get ideas to provoke the authorities." she tries to convince Lincoln from having any potential aggression to make an action to commit threats in calling the authorities.

"I'm not calling the cops, because I might ruin your lives far worse because of my actions, plus if I do call, I'm left alone with no one" he stated, knowing how his scheme and lie got him into this mess in the first place, but he didn't want to make the call for something he brought upon himself. But that option wouldn't be a 'never', all he could think if everything goes too far than it has to be….then he would have to live with Clyde with no past to remember, along with guilt to be dealt with. Confused to hear about his "action" he caused, she was unsure what might do so.

"What did you do?"

"Really, I was….never mind, you just ignore me again" he said as he stood on his feet and left the room. Looking around the hallway he noticed his room was unboarded but he could still see the puncture nail hole around the door and frame. Simply remembering how his bed was missing and he couldn't go back to sleep anymore after being fully awake, so he needed to pass the time, in a mood of watching tv. Walking downstairs, the living room still dark, yet had chills after experiencing such dream before, but as his eyes were able to adjust to a remote on the small table. Turning the tv on and switched the program to watch one of ARRGH episodes, after having much stress, he found his happy place to lower his unease mode.

"Well...at least I can watch my show in peace….again" remembering how he wanted some time from his sister's activities, even though it got lonely at each missing events, but this time… he is enjoying his time alone. But that time of peace was interrupted as the sound snoring from the sofa and noticed it was Lynn jr sleeping oddly on the sofa with her pajamas.

"Never mind," he said as he turns the volume up to cloud her snoring and sat on the edge of the sofa where Lynn took most of the space from what's left. "Stupid superstition belief" quietly muttered as he gazed at the TV and look back at sleeping Lynn. "I will get out of this suit, and this time I will not be a pushover, not anymore." tired of being told and be outnumbered by his family ten to one, even twelve to one in his parents are involved. this time, he needed to grow a spine. "but i need a plan"


	6. Therapy with Clyde

**Well, for those who were actually patient, thank you. Those who are not, this chapter might end up being "awkward". you'll see.**

As morning came and the sunlight shined on every window of the house to awake every family in the house. Although, not everyone slept peacefully as each tossed and turn after having the number of worries and guilt in them for committing such heinous acts. While the genius of the family twitched her eyes and finally awoke, but she slept without her glasses and having to see a figure right next to her.

"Who might be there?" she questions the figure as she placed her glasses on and could clearly see Lincoln in his suit, yet he looked agitated.

"It's me, your brother who you locked him inside the suit, Lisa" he spoke in great agitation. Grabbing Lisa's blanket and tossing it across the room. "Take this thing off me!" he demanded, pointing himself in the process to show the great irritation of his situation. Lisa was startled to see her brother in such mood and reaction while she tries to processes this in her mind. Not only that, her room was ransacked with a variety of cutting tools from their proper place such as the shelves.

"Lincoln, I could see you're discomposed about our decision, and we do not agree or find this right, but your unnatural laws of hazard is the only thing we must contain, only for the next one hundred and twenty-five hours" she stated, yet that answer was not what Lincoln was looking for.

"No, I want to get out of this thing right now, I don't have bad luck, I was lying, is that hard to get that information in your head?" he explained the same statement multiple time with his sisters multiple times this morning.

"I can see your desperately finding ways to convince me to remove the suit but your misfortune prove otherwise since the incident at the park, I'm sorry but I'm unable to do so"

"No, you are- wait, what incident?" he asked just when Lisa started to move out of her bed and stand on her feet with her pajamas and headed to her laptop.

"There's a surveillance camera inside the park where I was able to access its time and visual projection memory card to record the whole event...and here is the moment when you left the park" she pointed at her at the screen and showed Lincoln walking off the park in his pajamas and looking cross. Lisa speed the video until she got to the scene where the tent that Lynn Sr competed in was burnt to crisp. Proving her statement yet Lincoln didn't seem to be persuaded.

"That's just a coincidence, that could of happening for a reason, I mean, its a place where grills are everywhere" he claims, still upset how her knowledge of the laws of physics and Newton's laws, but how her belief in luck was still her main idea that broke each learning. Knowing how the grills in the event were present during the competition, its possible the heat rays might burn the covers, a piece of coal dropped, or the grills were too close to the fabric walls.

"It may be true, thought your presence without the suit was a coincidence as well and we need to be sure this doesn't-" Lisa turns around only to see her brother marching his way out the door in a fit of agitation.

"You're just like the rest, still wouldn't listen what I have to say, not even believe me." walking out the room but came to a halt as the rest of the worried family who was standing right next to the stairs. He had his discussion with all of them during breakfast, even if the news of the new furniture were bought to replace the sold one, but that is because of Lola and her winnings that took care of. It's all the same response with luck and excuses from each and everyone, even a promise of making their brother happy but he was not looking for that subject any time sooner if he still wears the suit.

"Lincoln, please, we know this is wrong but-"

"No, I don't want to hear it again, I'm going over to Clyde's house, at least he would listen and understands" feeling rather upset but grown tired of hearing their words, but a thought came to him that he wanted to ask and prove his point of the suit. "How am I supposed to use the bathroom if I can't take off the suit?"

"Just say _bathroom number two_ " Lisa holler out from her room but Lincoln raised a brow.

"Bathroom number two?" he asked but just a few seconds later he felt a draft from his rear end, and looking back at his lower end and notice an opening below the tail. Lisa was able to place a voice command to help his need, but has no need for such method of defecating "You've gotta be kidding me, I'm still wearing my pajamas under this suit"

"Actually, you're naked from the waits below" Lana pointed out but that made Lincoln cover his rear end in embarrassment.

"How do you close it!?" he asked, not wanting to have his nude end to be exposed to the public if he were to head to Clyde's house.

"Just say _all done_ "

"All done!" he yelled and later the seal closed and he begins to walk out the hallway and down the stairs. "If I can't get out of this suit, then there is no way I'm staying here!"

Exiting out the front door and slamming the door in the prosses, leaving the family in great guilt and shame. Debating whether it was getting too far or if the so-called " _luck_ " was all in their heads. Lisa walking out of her room yet she was too late to see her brother leave.

"I think we took this too far" Rita explained in such guilt but in certain negative turns any mother would experience failing to be one, especially when supporting many, it's hard to know how easily broken to lose one.

"No, not _think,_ we _did_ go too far" her husband corrected "we need to take the suit off" he marked, and each of his daughters agrees.

"It was a stupid idea of mine" Lynn jr admitted, upon looking back to her sisters, Lisa, for another help, but this time... removing the suit. "Lisa, can you take the suit off him" she asked but in Lisa's response she cringed and strands of sweat began to flow out of her head.

"Ohhh...that might be a problem"

"Why, Does it open by key? Did you lost a key?" Leni asked, thinking Lisa might have lost a key or a piece of tool use as an unlocking purposes. But this made Lisa sweat even more, nervous and yet shame is all she could feel, even so as she began to shiver and shake.

"I didn't realize we might take the suit off by key, or even key card for that matter, so...i..."

"Lisa, what are you saying" her mother asked impatiently.

"... I… uh… wire the suit… on a timer...set to the day we expect him… to be out..." she admitted, although she was not happy with her purpose at all. With that information the family froze in place with their jaws hanging open, not a word was spoken until a loud thud was heard. Rita fainted and fell on the floor.

"...he is not going to be happy, dudes…"

* * *

Time passed and after reaching the residence of McBride family, his mood switched to irritation from the rest of the walk to a genuine composure. Either he needed time alone or happy to see his friend. Upon a few knocks, he could hear light footsteps approaching and the door open, revealing Clyde. Taking a look at what came to his house, he immediately knew how it might go.

"Uh...i'm guessing they still want you wearing the suit, right?"

"Even worse, but can we talk in private, I don't want to discuss this when your dads are here?" he requested, not wanting to have the rest of McBrides to be surprised.

"Actually, I'm home alone, my dads are off to do some errands" Clyde answered, just as he and his friend entered the home. "Alright, what is it you want to talk about?"

"my-"

"Hold on" he interrupted and took Lincoln to a room where it represented as a therapy room, the same room he and Clyde had to discuss when Lincoln was dealing with the sister fight protocol. Both friends took their own seat, while Clyde pulled out his notebook and pencil. "Ok, now what you what to talk about?"

"You do realize we don't need to do this, we could've talk in the living room" he pointed out.

"Well, after your issue with your sisters yesterday, I was thinking something is wrong the moment you came here, especially with that suit" he pointed at his suit to prove how concern he is, not to mention how his conflict between him and with his sisters. Lincoln gave a large sigh and started to explain.

"Yeah, you're right, anyway, would it be ok if i stay here for...actually, i need my sisters to take this suit off first" he mutters after thinking of staying with his best friend but he needed to take the suit off first. But first, his day he had this morning. "Ok, where to start..."

* * *

"W-where could it be?!" Lisa yelled in distress, going through all her notes and blueprints, but she was unable to find the schematic blueprints of Lincoln's suit, one that shows the basic wiring within the headpiece. After endless searching, she manages to find what she was looking for.

"Alright, here it is" she begins to read and analyze the schematic of her planned, she was able to pinpoint the digital timer and the right measurement voltage to recode the clock to zero, but such necessary tools to puncture or pierced through the hard layer fabric layered with eight sheets of world's strongest carbon there is. At most part, she would need to require time to create such invention, even trial, and errors. "Father, I have found the solution, but I might need to build a tool to breach through the eight layers of graphene sheets if I'm able to reach the digital timer."

Lynn Sr having to be in the hallway placing a bag of ice on his wife's head, concerned of her faint and possible injury to the head. "That's good"

"Lisa, how could you possibly think of placing a timer instead of making a key?" Lynn jr asked in such manner of a shock for the passing hour. Even each sibling was in distress or rather having a hard time processing in their heads while they were glaring at Lisa from the room in hope of a solution.

"What could you expect of me, I was certain this might be the right choice, but know I made an error and I intend to fix this" she explained after heading to her closet and multiple scrap parts were scattered and unorganized, but one invention stood out from the rest. The bot that was used during the snow day. The mid-body of a mailbox, able to move on wheels for legs, and shoot lasers, but this time It has actual two robotic legs, the body shape of a person, or nearly an upgrade. Although this is not what Lisa was looking for this caught the attention of others.

"What is that?"

"Oh that, it's a handy bot, it consists of having two modes, one purpose was to help any human with work, and the other as security, but this is not what I'm looking for."

* * *

"Dude, that is awful!" Clyde said with much stress and disbelief in his tone.

"I know, from there I don't know what to do, I have grown tired of being a pushover and I eventually ransacked my sister's room to find something to break this suit open, but somehow it won't budge." Lincoln explained his problem, without knowing the layer of carbon able to support its strength.

"Look, this is serious, they kicked you out of the house which is basically kicking a minor under eighteen, and that's illegal, I might not know of what law would define the suit part, but I know it's very serious." he explains. Remembering the law of kicking a minor out of residence from one of their dad's law books during their anxious times of raising Clyde when he was young, fearing they might of accidentally lock him out while they go groceries.

"I knew there was a law for that, but even if I explain that to them, they would simply ignore me again" he explains, Clyde knew he might say something like that, knowing how his sisters can be. Even the time of the convention his friend had to miss due to covering his sister Lucy, even a time where he explains himself for not flushing the toilet countless times, but his words were blocked by their ignorance. "Maybe I could talk to them-"

"No, you'll faint when Lori is around, plus, my parents won't take you seriously either"

"Err...good point, anyway, about your dream"

"More like a nightmare" Lincoln corrected, after explaining to Clyde about his dream he had last night, but Clyde had been very curious about every detail.

"Yes, well it seems to display a message or meaning, but I only have multiple theories."

"Lay it on me" he said as he tries to get comfortable in his chair.

"Alright, it's projecting the time you were locked outside and you feel guilty of your lies, but you try to fix this mistake by wearing the suit to prove your not bad luck, but despite the probable effects or outcomes of the suit, it brought more pain than it has to be. Placing you and your family in a world of problems" he explains his first theory and later goes on to the next. "Another theory is that the suit represents your guilt, shame, anger, judgment, or blame, either one is possible, but you and the suit blame your family for their selfish need and ambition, and you blame yourself for getting into this problem, and the guilt is killing you on the inside"

"Wow, your good" Lincoln was surprised to hear such knowledge and good observation from his best friend.

"Thanks, but I'm not done yet, another theory is this might show the future, I don't know why me and Ronnie Anne are in your dream, but I think it's telling how you have a plan to get out of your problem with the help and support from us, but your plan tend to have many probable chances of ending with a win or a lose. If lose, you might end up hurting yourself or others, like your loss ended up turning us into dust and hurting your sisters and parents."

"Well I do have a plan, but now I'm afraid to commit to it after hearing your theory"

"Another is how the suit is labeled as judgement, when he said about you paying for your sins, he might have meant about your laziness of sitting around the house, basically sloth, one of the seven deadly sins, even greed, like your ambition and desire to take advantage of overpowering your sisters by being one step ahead of them, even hurting them to get what you want. I know you always seek redemption by making amends, but you still feel you're tainted with sins. You see the suit as the souvenir of your mistakes"

"That might be true, I still feel bad about the bad moments I caused, it's harder to forget"

"And finally, my last theory… and it's very dark. It's possible the option you took got you in a bad situation where the chances are all odds if you continue to wear the suit for too long, it will bite you back later on. You might hold a grudge against others that you wish to blow them away like we were blown to dust. It's called wrath, that mean, angry thing we say when we're upset is almost never truly meant. They are the result of panic and anxiety. We call someone a stupid fool because we are at that moment, terrified. We shout because we feel with sprinting for our lives. The dream and your future problems might be related because you are afraid of the suit that you can't handle it anymore, you want to get rid of it, but you might end up hurting someone physically and emotionally, just like your family who were beaten down by the suit, just so you can be away and alone, or even find ways to take the suit off by any necessary force, but later, in the end, guilt will stab you multiple times. Crushing you in the process."

"Geez, i don't know what to say, either one of those is true. Although we can come back to that subject later" he stated "i need a way to convince my family to take this suit off me, even with the laws and rules to provide a support." he explains, both friends try to brainstorm any possible ideas, but one idea came to Clyde's head.

"Maybe someone could help us with this, if they cant take us serious, why not someone who is can grab their attention?"

"Yes, but who that person might be, we need someone who won't call the cops"

"Definitely, i can't bear to see you go somewhere we might not see each other if your family is dealt with law punishment" he wipes away the tear after imagining the possible future of not having his best friend around, who he calls him "bro". Plus, Lincoln does not have the amount of nerve to see his family gone, especially imagine his own sisters placed in the orphanage and be separated forever.

"Someone who we know, someone who knows the laws very well, someone- WAIT, that's it, why not Bobby?!" Lincoln conclude with a hint of a smile, thinking bobby might be able to help his desperate situation, but Clyde doesn't seem to agree as he feels an amount of distaste with someone who is dating Lori.

"I'm not sure, I do want to help you, but can we pick someone-" Clyde's words were cut off by Lincoln's official agreement.

"No, he's perfect, he might listen and agree with me, he can be mature for my parents to listen, he knows the laws quite well if he was a mall cop, and he can be persuasive." he listed and got off the chair, Clyde did the same as he placed his notebook and pencil away.

"Are you sure we should ask him, he might not-"

"If Bobby knew what my family did to me, he might break up with Lori for being a bad person, and she will be single" he slithers his words in a persuasive tone to draw his best friend's agreement and succeeded with a sign of a smile and heart-shaped eyes as pupils.

"Oh, I am in" he said. Now the duo began to set course to the Santiago residence with their fuel of determination and freedom.


End file.
